Adventure of An Escapist
by FantasyFrenzy101
Summary: This tells the story of a young girl who always wished desprately to escape the unpleasant reality of her everyday life. She dreams of finding a world full of magic; a world where she can start a whole new life. A world where she can have magical powers, and explore every inch and corner. A place where she can live her dreams.
1. Daydreams

Chapter 1: Daydreams

_I was tossed across the field, my back collided into a boulder. __My body landed with a small thud, and I laid face down on the red and orange pavement. I heard my attacker's footsteps approach me from where I laid. I was just so exhausted I could barely pick my head up to look at him. He stopped in front of me, from what I heard, the only thing I could manage was a strangled cough._

"_Get up." I heard his gruff voice say. I couldn't do that, my body refused to regain energy at the moment. My breathing was heavy and coarse, the severe beating I took gave me the inability to move or speak. I was helpless as I laid there._

_Suddenly I was turned over on my back, and I found myself gazing at the reddish-purplish sky. Blood leaked from my mouth, I had that awful taste in my mouth. I licked my swollen, busted lips- the least I could do- and saw my attacker's face. He had fiery hair, his eyes sharp and yellow that pierced his hatred through my very soul. His skin was originally tan, though I think it darkened from being burned._

_After a cough, I made a weak attempt to inch away from him, although I failed miserably. "Please…" I muttered weakly. "Don't… kill me…" He only stood there with his cold, emotionless eyes gazing into mine. I was scared, weak, taken down, defenseless. He will kill me, and there isn't a smidge I can do about it._

"_And you call yourself a wizard," He twisted his mouth to the side and spat. I watched as the saliva seeped through the cracks of the road. "_Pathetic_." Two of these shadowy creatures came into the picture; both in shredded cloaks and dark armor. One had a dark-skinned boy in red draped over one of its shoulders, while the other had a girl in green locked in one of its arms. They both were unconscious._

_Feebly I propped myself to my elbows. From there I tried to stand, my assailant watched me as I did. Finally I made it to my feet, holding myself up with a staff I carried. Next I hear him muttering some kind of incantation, and the ground underneath us began to shake. A crack formed almost instantly between our feet. Next thing I noticed the ground split, it _split_! It separated me from them, a gap that _

_might be big enough for me to jump across._

_The ground cracked around me too, and then everywhere behind me. The ground shook more and more, then shattered, like pieces of glass from a glass window a hard ball would fly through. Behind me, I saw nothing but lava. And the small square island I stood on slowly began to sink into the sea of flames below._

_My horrified eyes darted at the man, who only waved his hand at me as he turned around and walked, and vanished into a portal that formed before him. The two creatures followed. I couldn't believe it. I was left here to die, my companions taken from me- probably to get killed off. And I will die right here._

_With a great will to save them-and myself-I risked the jump. My free hand reaching for the ledge as I rose higher and higher from the sinking square I was standing on. And as I was going to fall straight into the lava, I gripped the edge._

_Though alas, I dropped my wand._

_I watched it as it fell into the lava. I yelled as I watched it melt into the flames below. My eyes shut tightly, and I felt warm liquid escape from the tightly closed eyelids. Unarmed and weakened, _helpless_, there was no longer any hope for me. It was the end. I am dead. Unable to restrain my emptions any longer, a muffled sob escaped past my lips, before it became more frequent and uncontrollable._

_I am hopeless. I _will_ die._

* * *

"Milly,"

My breath shuddered, for I had been startled from being snapped out of my absent mind. Though I recovered quickly, and located the owner of that voice. "Yes?" I spoke in a low tone.

It was my Physics teacher, Miss Cote-pronounced as "Coty". She pointed at the problem on the board with a whiteboard marker in her hand. "Come up and do problem 3 for us." I stared at the problem written in blue from the last seat in the front row of the classroom. I was not hesitant to get out of my seat and walk myself over to the teacher to take the marker from her. After a glance at all my classmates I withdrew my eyes from them to the whiteboard as quickly as possible. Even though it is a small class, I find it nerve-racking for all of their attention to be focused on me, as shy as I am. Still, I turned my back on all of them and made my way to the board.

The problem was easy; I am looking for the voltage of an object described on the problem in the worksheet. The equation is: V=IR. The current in the circuit is 3.9 amps, while the motor has an operating resistance of 37 ohms. And all I have to do to get the answer is multiply. It was cake. Just, when I began to write the problem out; my hand begins to shake. I can't write my answer! And I know I would be able to put down the equation and everything regardless of how shy I am, I've done it many times before. Oh why can't I write it down already?!

"Is everything alright, Milly?" Miss Cote asks me.

I turned my head to answer. But before I could let a single breath out of my mouth, a girl from the back of the room speaks out loud. "Obviously she's too afraid she would get it wrong. So why not let me do it instead so you wouldn't have to waste your time?" My eyes made their way to the owner of that voice. Of course, it's the rotten Stephanie Crow.

From where her desk was she strutted her way to the front of the class, her long, russet shiny hair swaying back and forth. Her azure short skirt bouncing with each step she took. Her white T-shirt with a fake yellow flower pinned to the upper right above her breast shined in the brightness of the room. Her black, polished Velcro shoes matched perfectly with the white socks she wore that reached to her knees. Oh how much I envied her. She's the most popular girl in school, she has nice clothes and wonderfully lush hair. And the boys practically _slobber_ over her! As mean and snotty as she is. It makes me so mad and she makes me _so_ sick.

Finally she makes it up here. Her back is towards me. "Allow me," she says to the teacher. When she turned to face me, she snatched the marker out of my grip and stepped right where I was standing, pushing me out of the way. I stumbled to the side and gave her my hardest look, which she ignored completely. With that, I was forced to sit down while she writes the answer to the problem that was given to _me_ to do. I hate her.

My one and only true friend-well only friend period-Ellen supported me with a smile from where she sat, which was right behind me. I am glad she is always there for me, she's the only one I can trust and talk to with ease. As a fifteen year old, I'm not really like that with my parents, the same case for my sisters. But Ellen I know I can trust, also she understands me more.

Finally the period is over, and everyone except for my best friend leaves before me. Ah, well, I'm about to begin my fourth class, Algebra 1, another small and easy class. It is not my worst class, but my best. I love math! I find it pretty easy, like science, kinda. I don't know. I was always told that I seemed academically advanced for my age. Though, I shan't go into that.

And anyway, let me hurry and bring my day at school home now. It was terrible! At lunch, Stephanie purposely spilled milk on the floor, I slipped and fell, and my tray of food found its way onto my shirt. And the butt part of my jeans was now wet with milk. She laughed at me, everyone did-except for my friend of course. I got up and was all gross. Yuck.

Then sixth period came. When I came into the class, I stepped on someone's nasty gum that had to be spitted out moments ago. I sighed and made my way to my seat right there in the front. Here comes wicked Stephanie strutting into the classroom, as usual, and she walks up to _my_ desk.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Can I help you?"

She flicked her hair behind her before she rested her hands on her hips. "You will, by getting out of my seat."

Rolling my eyes, I argued. "But this is my seat."

Folding her arms over her chest, she smirked. "Not anymore." Next thing I know, she motioned for a tall dark-skinned girl to come over. I grimaced; Bertha Eve. Everyone was afraid of her. I remember how many dudes she fought, and there was this one that was twice her size. She beaten each and every one of them _badly_. All of the men-and a girl once-that she beat up, all of them either moved out of the state or just transferred to a different school.

When she came over she stared me down. I trembled, and felt smaller that I usually do. She's never hit me or anything. But I'm afraid that it could change sooner than I thought.

Her gruff voice finally says, "Get up." I jumped, though I refused to move. This was my seat, and I'm not moving because Bertha and Stephanie are telling me to. But whatever happens, I hope her large fist doesn't make contact with my face. She stares at me with that hard, intimidating look. Not interested into another stare down with her, I turned my head straight forward, looking at the wall with posters and papers stapled to it.

Soon I heard her said, "Okay." and abruptly my desk was tilted sideways. I fell right out of it, landing face first. I got up and picked up my backpack that fell beside me, Stephanie parked her little funky behind in my seat. Big black Bertha left to go to her's. And I stood there, seat-less.

Anger replaced my astonishment, I spoke my next sentence through my clenched teeth. "And where am _I_ supposed to sit?" I followed the direction of her index finger with my eyes as that will lead to my answer. I winced when I saw my new seat next to Albert, the small, pale, bony kid with those ugly square glasses with the tape in the middle. She was put in that spot _yesterday_. She changes her seat like this all the time; forcing people out of their seats so she can sit there. And the teacher will say _nothing_. It's so strange.

Without arguing even further, I made my way to my new seat, not looking at my new neighbor the entire time.

…

Today's nightmare is finally over, and winter vacation officially starts now. And I am very glad that the stress of everyday life as a freshman in high school can finally come to rest for about a week. And that means…I can finally focus entirely on my original novel I hope to publish one day: The Magical Express.

Ellen and I walked from the school grounds and into town. We stopped at an outdoor café; Ellen ordered us drinks while I picked a table for us, and sat down once I did. To be honest it's rather warm this year, too warm to snow that is. To my disappointment, it did not snow one this year, ever. And I was so hoping for a white Christmas too… Even a few delays or cancellations would have been nice too. Unfortunately, none of the above happened.

When she came back with the drinks, I told her everything that happened in my English class. She rolled her eyes. "That's the Wicked Witch of the west for you." I agreed with her, though I highly disbelieve that's a strong enough name for her.

I sighed. "Hopefully she's taking her broomstick with her for the week, and I'll be rid of the curse of her presence."

She smiled in a laughing manner. "Let's hope for the best." I can see how nicely her sandy hair glows in the sun, which is up in a braid. As for her bright emerald eyes, goodness, I wished I had her eyes, instead of dull and silly bluish-grey. She is wearing a pink tank top and a brown skirt with flowery designs on it. She wore rosy flats, which were light pink at the top, also where there was some sort of pattern. Sometimes she would wear her black framed glasses, like today.

We talked for the next few hours about the week vacation, what our plans were, our lives at home, movies, celebrity gossip, a bunch of things. She told me that she was staying at a hotel for a few days and asked if I would like to come, her parents said I was more than welcome to join. I told her I would not be able to make it, simply because I wouldn't feel as comfortable as I would be if it was me and my family. I could imagine how lonely it must be for her, because she has no siblings. And I have two- I wouldn't mind trading places with her for a day.

Then we looked at a menu the café had on the table. Some of the food on there looked really good. The hotdogs and hamburgers especially. My- I hope I'm having one or the other for dinner tonight! I know Ellen doesn't care much for those things, for she is a vegetarian.

Afterwards I checked my watch. It read: 5:57. It must be the right time, for the sky started turning a pinkish-orange. Both of us left the café and separated once we got to the residential area. She lived a street down from me. I entered my house to see dinner on the table already. To my somewhat dissatisfaction, it was neither hotdogs or hamburgers. Instead, I see breakfast food: eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast. The strawberry and grape jams in the center. A gallon of orange juice in the center with the jam, a cup placed next to each of the five plates. Ah, well, what the heck? This still looks yummy, even though my wish for tonight's meal wasn't fulfilled.

My mom turned around from the stove to me with a smile. "Welcome home, sweetie. You're just in time for dinner." then she shouts, "Dinner's ready!" Both my younger sister Alli and my dad came running from the living room and immediately took a seat. I'll bet they're starving too.

I shared a grin with my mom as I took a seat myself. "Dig in," she tells us. "It's breakfast for dinner!"

Already stuffing his mouth, my dad says, "One of my favorites!" and continued eating. My mom and sister giggled, I rolled my eyes. _Men_.

My older sister, Milla, finally comes down to join us. I can't really stand her too much either, though no one can reach a higher level than Stephanie Crow. Milla is supposedly goth now. She has been ever since her seventh grade. I remember how I first thought of becoming goth, but I knew it wouldn't fit me, so I never did. However I still like the style. It's just that- I don't think I'm worthy of it. Though Milla's moody and ill-tempered personality suits it just fine.

She finally makes it to the table, says nothing to no one, sits down and began picking at her food. We all stared at her for a good moment or so. Dad and Alli went back to their meals quietly, I rolled my eyes and went back to my food. Though mom smiles and tried to make conversation with her.

"What's on your mind, hon?"

She sighed. "Nothing, really." she took a small bite of her scrambled egg.

I was eating my breakfast-dinner like a scavenger. I skipped breakfast this morning, and my lunch did not make it into my mouth. So of course I was hungry. I nearly devoured all of my waffles, I ate all of my bacon, except for some fatty parts. My eggs and toast vanished into my belly almost instantly, and I drunk all of my orange juice in one go, basically. And to top it all off: I let out a big, long belch.

I must have been oblivious to all of the stares I was given, because I've just now noticed them. Even Alli and dad who were way into their food stopped to watch my barbaric consumption. I know I'm with my family, but it was still embarrassing. I was a downright pig. I've skipped breakfast and lunch before without eating like this. To cover it up, I placed a hand near my mouth. "Excuse me."

Since I was done I left for the living room. And as I sat on the couch, I thought of my story. The characters go on an adventure in a crazy, magical world. Full of mysterious creatures, and-and witches! I was always into things such as wizards and magic…Oh, and dragons too. I wonder, is there any such place like that? A world full of magic? Wizards and dragons? I hope so. And if there is; I hope to find it.

I want to find a world like that, and I just know there is a place like that, _somewhere_. Wherever it is: I _will_ find it. And I _will_ explore every inch and nook there is. I am positive I will receive some kind of magical powers too. So this goes without saying: I _want_ to become a wizard. I want to be the first human from Earth to ever set foot into…_it_.


	2. An Altered Universe

Chapter 2: An Altered Universe

_That night after supper I slipped into my jammies._ A cerulean T-shirt with the Barbie logo on it, and some knee length pants that are a light tan.

I saved my progress on my story before I shut my computer down, and then I pulled back the covers and climbed into my bed. I stared at the celling and began thinking about which fantasy of mine should I dream of. Maybe I should think about the story I am currently writing, the novel I hoped to publish one day. Or of my original characters going on adventures with each other. To where? I don't know. But it'll be somewhere…_magical_…

After a huge yawn I turned over and snuggled under the covers. Within minutes, I fell soundly asleep.

…

_-Milla-_

I'm getting out of here. I have a party to go to; all my friends are gonna be there, my boyfriend, cool people, goths… My boyfriend said everyone who's anyone is going to be there. And he said that if I loved him I would go too, and drink and smoke with him.

The party's going to last for a while: it's at one of his friend's place. I have to sneak out to go to this party because I know my annoying parents wouldn't allow it: me staying out real late at night and not coming back until at an ungodly hour in the morning. And they would totally flip if they knew it was a party where drinking and stuff were heavily active. If my bratty little sisters knew, they'd rat me out the first chance they'll get. So basically it's best if no one knew, right? Right.

So the first chance I got; I slipped on some shoes and a grey hoody. After that I was out the back door.

I hopped on my bike and rode down the neighborhood into the streets of town. As I was riding through town I glanced at all the shops I passed: a corner store, clothes store, a Chinese restaurant, hair store, and I think I went by a fast-food restaurant and a doughnut shop. Oh, and a gas store. Hm, I am a little hungry, but there's probably food at the party. Maybe if there's nothing to satisfy me there, I'll swing by afterwards and grab some fries and a coke. Or I might go to the other place and grab a doughnut and an orange coolata.

Finally I came to a different neighborhood – kinda dark thanks to all the stupid trees- so it was a little tough to find the house I was looking for. Then I spotted a dead end street, I heard music coming from the last house. That must be it. I went down the small dark end and pulled in front of the house. Cars were parked in the street and drive way, the motorcycles and bikes were parked against the fence. I parked mine separate from the others and headed inside the house. Oh my god.

Music was on full blast, the place smelled heavy with liquor, pieces of chips and popcorn all over the floor… And the people here are wild. I see two guys standing on the class coffee table in the center of the room, dancing, holding drinks. Another guy stood on top of the table, and started making small bounces as if he was about to jump. Three girls that sat in a sofa in front of them knew what he about to do and scattered from the sofa, screaming. The dude jumped from the small table and onto the couch, landing on his side. The guys on the table gave him a thumbs up.

This place is a wreck. And where the fudge is John? I looked all around for him, pushing through some people. He's nowhere in the room.

Suddenly I bumped into Donny- one of my boyfriend's friends. And this is his house.

He smiled, showing his yellow teeth. "Milla! Glad you made it, what's up girl?" he pulled me into a tight hug. I returned it-I think-and cringed when I accidently caught a whiff of him: his clothes smelled like smoke. I pulled from him as soon as I could. He wore a black leather jacket over a white shirt that was tucked under his denim jeans, supported by a black belt.

"Don, where's John?" I asked him. Heh- that rhymes.

First he places his hands in his pockets. "We was smoking some weed in the back, maybe he's still there."

Nodding, I thanked him and headed for the back. I heard him call something out to me, but didn't hear him because of the volume of the music.

I made my way through the small back hallway and had to squeeze by a couple that stood near the back door, them kissing, making out. I hate it when people do that in public. I mean _come on_- who wants to see that? Wait until you're alone to do that nasty crap.

Now I was out in the backyard. I see about three other people out here besides my boyfriend and that emo chick he's with… Wait _what_?! I peered to see who the ho was; and it was that damn Kat Thorne. What the heck is he doing with that witch? I seem then talking and laughing and stuff… Now I thought I told the fool I didn't like the girl. And yet, he's hanging with her anyway. Boy…am I gonna grill his butt like a cheeseburger…

I practically jumped down the steps, and stormed up to them. They were so shocked at how abruptly their little conversation was interrupted when I yanked John from the fence he was leaning on. My forceful hand moved from his arm to the collar of his shirt when I pulled his face closer to mine. My sharp eyes pierced deeply into his confused and startled eyes.

"Hey, babe…" he said in an almost awkward tone. "How…are you…?"

I snarled in his face. "You MoFo, don't pretend you don't know what you're doing." Before he could say anything I said, "What the heck are you doing with _her_?" my free hand pointed at her, though my gaze focused entirely on him.

She smiled, I felt it, same for how I felt three more pairs of eyes staring at us. Next I heard her say; "Nice to see you too, Milla." Don't think the sarcasm in her tone wasn't noticeable. Her hair is pitched black with some hot pink highlights, I've always found it weird for her eye color to be red. I wonder if those are contacts. A black T-shirt, and a white tank top underneath- I can see the straps from underneath. A hot pink skirt with green and purple plaids, black ruffles beneath it. Two small chains hung from her belt, fishnet stockings covered her legs, and purple and black boots.

Tossing him back, I whipped around to face her. I got in her face too, my index finger almost touching her nose. "Girl, I better not hear that you were kissing him. Otherwise, I'm gonna be all up in your ass." I whirled back around at my boyfriend. "That goes for you especially."

"Damn, baby," he says as he walked towards me. "Calm down, we weren't kissing." He tried to put his arms around me, I batted them away as I stepped back.

"_Pfft_!" To be honest- I really didn't know what to believe. Did they kiss? Or are they just hanging out? He lies sometimes, I know, cause a few times before I caught him in his lies that he told. You know what, maybe my dad was right; he's no good. I should dump him.

And that's what I did. "Look, John," I said. "I think…you and I need a break." Ow, my chest hurts now. To tell the truth I _really_ didn't want to leave him. But I can't take this anymore. I've had arguments with him about this before, and I'm about fed up with it. He messed everything up.

He stands there and gives me this look, like I turned into some kind of ghost. Kat stands there looking neutral, everyone else is watching us like in total silence. But, anyway, I turned around and started to leave. I huffed when I felt a hand grab onto my arm. Fiercely I shook it off. Then I turned around and shoved him as hard as I could.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted. "That's it, we're _done_." As I tried to walk away, I heard him right behind me.

"Can you at least say why you're so upset?" Ugh! I'm done talking to this idiot. I kept walking. He still follows and calls after me, I ignored him and kept going. Finally when we were out in the front, he stood at the doorway and says, "Fine, whatever." and walks inside the house. I got on my bike and rode straight home.

My face felt really tight, but I refused to cry. I guess I should of known better- to go out with someone like him. But he was so my type and I was totally in to him. I really loved him, a lot, regardless of how bad mom, dad, and Milly thought he was. Yes- no one in my family like him a lot. My sisters don't like him, my parents don't like him, especially dad. My mom doesn't show her dislike for him when she's around him. That's just her- she doesn't have to like you to be nice to you.

But my dad doesn't care. He disliked John the moment he laid eyes on him, and he wouldn't be afraid to tell him he didn't like him.

Oh…well, boyfriends come and go, I guess. I'm really tired and I'm gonna hit the hay once get into my pajamas. Thank god it's not really late. I sighed heavily as I prayed to the heavens that my dad is in bed like everyone else and not in the kitchen or living room.

* * *

_It was a bright and beautiful sonny day, and young Milly Rosay(R_ _ō zay) strolled happily through a mystical forest. She carried with her a small basket, in it were delicious juicy red berries. They looked similar to strawberries- but tastes as sweet as a watermelon. She didn't know the name of it, so she decided to come up for a name to call it, since she discovered it… And she did: Rosé. It was her name, but spelled more fancier._

_When she came to a spring she sat beside the crystal-clear water. Two pixies flew over to join her, she gave each a rosé. It was wonderful, the pixies and the berries made it even better. Though while this was all so swell it quickly got dark. Dark like nighttime. The area was lit up my the dazzling light of the moonlight and stars. It made everything look so…_magical_._

_She found a small and blue teddy bear standing next to her. It was dressed in a tuxedo-no pants though-and a top hat. It even had a matching crane! It was so _cute_! It bowed and held out one of its stuffed paws, as if asking her to dance. She laughed, and bowed her head to accept. The teddy bear clapped it's paws eagerly, Milly shifted herself to face the bear completely and grabbed both of its paws. It began to dance as she gently swayed her body back and forth. _

_She started to sing: _My teddy bear friend won't you come out tonight? Dance with me in the vivid light. My teddy bear won't you come out tonight? Accompany me in this peaceful night. _Soon, music was being played by one of the pixies who had a small, mystical flute. It played a melody so mysterious…it didn't match what she was singing at all. The notes in the tune became dark, and the song being played slowly flowed into an eerie tone._

_Startled by the sudden appearance of the sinister music, Milly stood. What scared __her mostly was when the teddy bear she was dancing with before was on its knees, trembling viciously. Then it began to _grow_, larger and larger. Milly took quick steps backwards as she watched. The larger it got, the more realistic it looked, and the deeper the color got. When the bear finished growing, it's now sharp, thick paws felt it's large tummy. Both heard the large rumbling of its belly. With that, the now indigo bear stared at Milly, before releasing an enormous, violent roar. She screamed and fled the springs quickly._

_As she ran, she heard the thumping sounds of the beast running after her. Looking back she found the bear not too far behind. It wasn't good- at the speed it's running, it could catch her within a minute. There had to be something she could do. Suddenly she felt her body falling towards the ground. If she fell; she will be as good as dead._

_But she didn't land. She fell straight into a hole!_

_Milly screamed as she fell down the cavity of endless darkness. Now she is dead. Though she landed on something bouncy- perhaps a giant mushroom. After bouncing off of that she bounced off another one. And finally, she landed at the bottom, on something. She felt it with her hands, it happened to be a giant daisy. She sighed in relief, she was saved! But she couldn't see! Everything was pitch black._

_Carefully she got off the flower, and walked as cautiously as she could. Out of the blue a purple wisp flew in front of her face. She jumped and screamed at its abrupt appearance. It had eyes, two white dots, and it stared at her with them. She blinked, and it just floated there, watching her. Her hesitant hand warily reached forward to tough the mini ball of light. But it flew away before she could touch it. It flew high into the air and stayed there, still looking at her._

_For a brief second, everything flashed white. She had to shield her eyes. Once she was able to look, she found seven wisps surrounding her. Each in different colors: red, blue, purple, green, a misty wisp, yellow, and gold. And then each of them turned into a specific object. A fire ball, a snowflake, a storm cloud, a leaf, a skull, a tiny pyramid, and a scale. She could only look at each in confusion. Light suddenly appeared from above, and she stood in it, staring at the floating objects._

_Finally she heard a deep voice say: _Choose your destiny…

…

~Milly~

I jumped awake, startled out of my own sleep. I took deep breaths as I tried to calm down… What kind of dream _was_ that?

I've noticed I've been having a lot of these strange dreams lately. Like earlier today- and this was a daydream, I saw myself in a disastrous situation. Tonight it was a mixture; of bliss, mystery, horror, all forming together to end the scene with utter suspense. Oh…I can't explain what the heck happened. _Choose my destiny_? What fate was I destined to? I wanted to learn more about those shapes I saw, I wanted to know which path I will take. What could all of this mean? I am deeply desperate for answers!

I found my computer on when I turned onto my other side. Hm…that's funny, I thought I turned it off before I fell asleep. Groaning I pulled the covers back and got up, making my way towards the computer. Oh, how strange… There appears to be a message that has been sent to me; I could tell by looking at an icon of a small envelope, beneath it I see the number one in parenthesis. Did Ellen send me an e-mail? If it's not her, I don't know who else it could be. It's not like I talk to anyone else outside school.

So I clicked on it, immediately the link opened. It didn't load-as if it was already opened… I don't understand. What really surprised me was when I saw the letter… It opened another link, and the screen was all black. Soon I saw something hazy and bluish in the center, it spun like a spiral. I watched as it got bigger and bigger… It grew more and more until it stopped once it was medium-sized…

I waited…

What happened next made sure I was wide-awake, for I was thrown back from the computer monitor and nearly collided into my dresser. I pulled myself onto all fours to look back up at the computer monitor. The glaring light from the monitor forced me to shield my eyes, a gust of wind was shot at me, causing me to duck my head to the floor. Finally everything stops, and the room is once again dark.

Picking up my head I saw that the computer was off once again, and something small and purple floated in front of it. I examined it closely from where I sat; it had eyes- like the one in my dream. Does that mean…? I think so. No doubt about it, it's the wisp from my dream! But how is it possible? How did that…? Where did? _Oh_…! I still don't know what's going on.

Slowly I stood up; I watched it while it watched me. It blinked, twice, before it started flying around the room; it left little purple sparkles floating around. I was amazed- simply because it looked exactly like the one in my strange dream. But then it flew through the door of my closet. My curiosity rose. What could it be trying to lead me to?

The eagerness growing inside me pushed me to the closet and forced my hand to open the door. My heart pounded with excitement and anxiety, even fear. I'm about to find out what lies behind this door. It may even be the beginning of my adventure. How I can hardly wait! When I pulled the door open, my smile along with my excitement melted away instantly. Nothing was there! Not even the little wisp! I sighed, a great sadness and disappointment overcame me. Surely I wasn't hallucinating just then? I could of sworn I saw everything: the wisp, that thing on the computer, the door to an adventure I would only have one chance to go on.

Everything just died on me: my hopes, my promising dreams, _me_ personally.

With a great sigh, I closed the closet door and decided to take it to bed. Turning around I slowly and despondently made my way towards the bed.

-_Milly…_-

Both hands hovered over my mouth after a silent gasp. It came from inside my head. Not my own conscious, but something else. It's not my voice… It was too deep, neither was it feminine. I slowly sat on the bed with my eyes patrolling the room, warily grabbing the covers and pulling them closer to me.

-_Don't get in that bed…_- My hands froze in their places and dropped the covers. I was pulled brusquely to my feet- I wasn't doing it either… -_Something you seek is inside your closet._-

I responded by speaking inside my mind. "_But I already _was_ in the closet. I didn't __see anything inside._"

-_Look harder…_- was his response.

Stopping, I said to him, "_You're from the dream too! I want to know what's going on, and where all of this came from. I'm not going anywhere unless I get an answer._" I should of known making any demands wouldn't help. Obviously it mattered not to him, I was pushed towards the closet. Accepting defeat, I went back over to the closet. But I guess I shouldn't be too upset. I'm being given the opportunity to look the second time… even though it was forced. I opened the door with any hope of there being some sort of portal there this time. Slight disappointment replaced it once more. Although the wisp was there, blinking at me.

It floated backwards as it watched me- through the wall of the closet, okay? I was still more curious than I was shocked. Perhaps that is where the surprise lays? I'm about to find out- finally.

-_Step out first…_- My_ goodness_. This is starting to get silly. I just want to hurry up and see what's in here so I can go back to bed. Not in the mood to play any games. With my own movements this time, I stepped back and closed the door. Waited a few seconds before reopening. If it was possible, my mouth would of dropped all the way to my feet.

What is this that I'm seeing? It's nothing that you'll ever see in everyday life. More like a dream. Maybe I am dreaming. I pinched my left shoulder, then nursed it right afterwards. I wasn't dreaming at all. Just, now, my shoulder hurts. But I'll be okay. Especially since I found a lovely little shrine in my own closet.

Although I was timid, nervous. I don't know what else is in here, though I'm absolutely thrilled to find something like this in my very own room. Cautious of my surroundings, I stepped out of the door, into light, greenish light. My feet stood on a wooden platform, with a picture of vines making a spiral from the door. Strange letters in green bordered it along with carvings of five-point stars and crescent moons. Half of the walls were made of stone, the other half was wood, with carvings of strange designs. Thousands of leaves and branches acted as a roof. It's like I'm inside some sort of tree… Which I also see smaller trees and plants surrounding the area.

I turned around to close the door, I found the other side of my closet door made of wood too, with a small, round, yellow window. Luminous light spilled inside the shrine, from the leaves. And leaves were sprinkling from the top. From where I stood I walked down the stony steps and up the green carpet to a door with a carving of a massive tree. My hand froze halfway between me and the door knob. Where will this take me? This is a heart pounding moment for me. This will lead to my surprise…

When I opened the door, I found steps descending from the room. Wrapped completely in my excitement and bewilderment, I walked down the flight of stairs, into darkness. Once I reached the bottom, I felt for a knob. There was none. So I knocked, maybe I was in someone's home instead, in their attic? A few moments passed… Nothing happened. In my mind I was frantic, what if I'm going to be stuck here in the dark? Or will I have to go back, and that shrine was supposed to be _it_. If it was- I will be _so_ disappointed…

But then I heard rumbling noises. I looked around in every possible direction, but like I can see in this darkness. Light suddenly blasted in my face, I was forced to shield them. As soon as they recovered I opened them. By Jove, I think I may be in another world.

I was seeing people; people on broomsticks, with wings, on giant birds and owls, flying carpets. It was such an amazing sight. Are these people witches and warlocks? Knights? Genies? Whatever they are, I will find out sooner or-

"Hello there, little one."

I jumped when I heard a deep, somewhat raspy voice. It wasn't the voice inside my head. but someone else for sure. I turned around. I looked up. It was a tree, with a face, but there was only one eye on it instead of two. Ah- so I _was_ inside a tree. Huh, how ironic… Wait a minute… A talking tree! I screamed and ran away.

Suddenly it started raining, and I was starting to get wet. I kept running. Then it got really cold and started snowing. Snow! Finally! Though I continued to run, as if I had the idea the tree was chasing me. It was extremely hot now, and I started to sweat, but I kept going, not looking or minding anything. Looking back, I saw a tree with flaming leaves. I'm surprised the thing doesn't catch fire… I think I may have saw a tree with its leaves covered in snow. Both had faces too I believe. And the first one I passed, it was sad looking, under the rain and a storm cloud. I know I have days like that- where I can't seem to get rid of my storm cloud. Alone and miserable in the rain…

"_Oof_!"

I stumbled back, and captured my balance just in time before I fell. As did the person I bumped into. He was dressed in black in grey clothing, wore this jester-like hat that had a picture of a skull in a front. His hair was shiny and black, it was spikey, and it reached his shoulders. He had tan skin, and he carried this strange looking staff. I didn't take a long enough time to examine him, he was making me uncomfortable. He stared at me like I was something strange and unusual. Pushing my blonde and nappy hair out of my face, I apologized and kept running. I had to run around the massive, gaping hole I almost knocked him into. Strange… I saw the other buildings and towers and trees, but nothing was in this spot.

Finally, I came across normal temperature. But I spotted this tree with a really large nose and a huge eye on top of it. It had only one eye. How freaky! Then again, all of the trees looked really weird. Suddenly the air smelled really sweet. Like flowers. Cherry blossoms to be more specific.

Light reflected off of the tree leaves of the humungous tree-I suppose-and it made the area look nice. No, better yet- peaceful. The soft singing of the birds, colorful butterflies flying around.. Aha! I found the blossom tree. I took a slow, deep inhale of the wonderful scent coming from the tree, then exhaled at the same pace. Oh how I love the smell… That kind of tree is my favorite. But to my surprise- and displeasure- the tree had a face too.

I took off running again, this time more relaxed thanks to the peacefulness of that area. Then I saw a tunnel to what must be a different area. It stood between two tall towers. The tower I see right there in front of me had a wooden sign that says "Girls". The tower from the other side must be for boys, then. I saw a large red banner in front of the tower, with a picture of a large tree and some houses around it. The words in yellow read: _Welcome to Ravenwood!_. That must be the name of this place.

"OOF!" This time I fell on my bottom, a hard covered book fell in front of me.

"Oh, my word!" I saw a feathery hand reach for the book. I followed it back up to meet gazes with a bird. It was a white bird, wearing a hat that high school students would wear for graduation. A dark robe, a red shirt underneath, and spectacles that rested on his long beak.

All I could do was stare at it, and it dusted of his left sleeve and outstretched the other hand. "I apologize if I have been in your way, miss."

I still stared, it talks too! My, what a strange world this is. Plants and animals that talk. What else? Does the sun talk too? Finally I realized how rude I was being and took his hand. He pulled me to my feet before I could get a word out of my mouth.

"Oh no, sir. I am at fault. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

The corners of his beak formed into a smile. "I'm Mr. Lincoln, the registrar of the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. What is your name?"

My lips formed my usual shy smile. "Milly-" I stopped myself immediately as I go to say my last name. Rosay is a weird name, indeed. Plus, it's not necessarily cool or mysterious, or anything besides weird. Perhaps I shall come up with one. To help out, I try to think of something that I like, that I dream of. Hm… Well, I've always dreamt of being some sort of magic caster. I would always pretend to be one too… Aha! I think I got it.

I cleared my voice before I spoke in a calm manner. "My name's Dreamcaster: Milly Dreamcaster." Mr. Lincoln nods, before he started going through his book. I watched him in silence, wondering what was it he was searching for.

Finally he closes the book and readjusted his eyeglasses. "I'm afraid I don't see your name on the list… Are you here to sign up for school?"

Oh no, I'm doomed now. How was I supposed to know this was a school? What if I said no? I don't really want to go to school during vacation. Besides that, wouldn't my family worry about my whereabouts?

-_Say "_Yes_"…_-

But I can't just say _"Yes"_. I don't know how time works here, or anything. Would time back on earth freeze if I stay here? Or will a day on earth be two weeks here in this realm? I don't know what to do anymore… All I ever wanted was to explore and discover a fantasy world- like this one- and to gain some sort of magical powers… Not go to school… I do that enough back on Earth.

-_And you will… Surely enough you will…_-

How is it certain that I will? I don't believe it any more than what I've seen so far.

-_Trust me, you find out all in due time why I brought you here…_-

But why? _Why_? I thought it was to help me find my dreams- to satisfy them. If it was not to please me, why was I brought here?

I did not hear the voice any longer. I'm sad now, partly because I hoped he would help me get out of this. But mainly because I only want freedom as I explored this place, not responsibility. Also, where would I be taken to if I said no? I don't even want to _leave_.

As I was about to say "no", I hear the voice again. –_Because… You may be needed here._-

Pleased and relieved to hear him again, I spoke back. "_Me? Needed here? How?_"

It was silent for a moment, before he spoke again. –_Just trust me. You will find out, eventually…_-

I pondered the words that he spoke for a moment. That's amazing! A world like this, needing someone like _this_- like _me_. I don't find that possible. But then again, anything is possible. So should I really complain?

Finally, I spoke aloud, to the patient Mr. Lincoln. "Yes." I said, heartily. "I am here to attend the school. Please, sign me up!" I sounded as enthusiastically as I could. I must of done a good job, for he looked at me with a smirk. Really- though. Inside, I was more halfhearted than anything. What's it going to be like? Will I have more friends than I do back at home? Or will I be a no one again and be picked by someone as awful as that vile Stephanie? There is only one way to find out. I will join.

"Excellent." he flips through the pages again before finally writing down something, probably my name. Once he finished, he closed his book and looks at me. "So, Milly, it will take a few days to have everything ready for you. I trust you have somewhere to stay for the time being?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do." But still, I don't know how the time here works. How many days would have passed here by the time a day goes by back on Earth? How many hours? How many minutes? I guess I will find that out too.

"Wonderful," he says. "Now then, why don't we go meet the Headmaster, we shall tell him about Ravenwood's newest student."

My eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "Meet him? Right now?"

"Yes. He has to know about you too." Then he stares at me, a brow slowly lifted as he did. I felt somewhat offended at this gesture, but at the same time I couldn't blame him. My sleep clothes are probably all crooked, my hair is practically a mess, and on top of that I'm wearing no shoes.

Blushing with embarrassment, my eyes wandered away from him while my hand made its way to the back of my neck. "I-ah-apologize for my appearance… If I knew I would be coming, especially at such a time, I would of made myself look more presentable." I brought my eyes to him, to meet with his puzzled gaze. My last sentence didn't make much sense. _Ugh_. Now I feel stupid.

Still, he says, "I don't think that will be a problem for today. I think you'll be fine." He places the book underneath his arm and motions me to follow. Inside I felt tight. I'm nervous and excited- a bunch of things really. Without any more questions, I followed behind him.


	3. Ravenwood Academy

Chapter 3: Ravenwood Academy

_Mr. Lincoln and I walked through the tunnel and into the next area._ He said this was called the Commons, a popular hangout area among students. Pointing down the road to the right he said was where the Golem Tower was. He said that was where they held students' records. I was surprised it took us only a few seconds to reach the headmaster's house. It was a big castle…what an odd place to have one built.

We walked through the gates and up to the front door. Mr. Lincoln knocked while I stood behind him, my hands folded behind me while staring up at the house. Finally we heard a voice that called "Come in!" from the inside. I followed the registrar inside.

It was an office; a large desk sat at the opposite side of the room. The items on top were neatly organized, as were the bookshelves behind. Though I cannot say so much for the room itself. Everywhere I turn around I saw tall stacks of books and papers. Judging by all these books, the man must do a lot of reading and research. He must be a wise one.

Standing by a crystal ball was a very old man in a deep purple robe and a strangely shaped hat, both decked with cosmological patterns with the trims red and gold. A spectacle shielded his right eye, he even carried this strange looking staff… I wonder if that is used to help him walk… And then that ridiculously long snowy beard of his, doesn't he ever get sick of it or have some sort of idea of cutting it? Probably not.

"Well hello there," his voice was kind and soft. He even sounded astute. His next sentence was directed to Mr. Lincoln. "Where did you find this young Wizard?"

I raised a brow in confusion. "Excuse me? 'Young Wizard'?"

He nodded. "Why yes. You are a minor, and I can sense magical powers within you."

Oh my goodness… did he just say what I think he just say? Does my hearing deceive me? I can't believe that I'm not really imagining this. I might actually be a wizard! Me- a wizard! Wow! But…what if he's lying? What if it's not even true and I really am imagining this? I would pinch myself again just to make sure, but I don't want to end up bruising myself.

"A Wizard never lies about things like this."

I stared at the old man, wide-eyed. "How are you hearing my thoughts?" How obvious it is! He _must_ be a wizard.

Next I heard him say. "Indeed, I am." Of course, that explains his strange appearance. "I am the headmaster of the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts: Merle Ambrose." Quite nice. Although, I imagined the headmaster to be someone a tad…_younger_… It probably wasn't wise to think of this in front of him, so I had to add a tiny 'no offense' to the end of the thought.

After I introduced myself we shook hands. Mr. Lincoln cleared his throat as he tapped a finger on his book. "Headmaster Ambrose, young Dreamcaster just enrolled into the school."

"Most wonderful, a new student!" Looking at me he said, "Welcome to Ravenwood Academy. Also, welcome to Wizard City. I sense you are from a different realm where magic is believed to not exist."

I nodded. "I am." I frowned. "My- I truly wish magic did exist. I would be the most happiest girl in the world if I was able to use magic."

"And you most definitely would." Inside my heart pounded against my chest. Finally, I get to become a wizard. At last, a wizard. I wonder what kind of spells I would learn. Would I be able to teleport to places I wish to go to? Would I be able to duplicate myself? Make people fall asleep with a snap of my fingers? Freeze time? Charm people? Oh I could feel great excitement already building up inside me!

"But first we must find out what school you are first, and there are two ways to do that." Calming myself down, I listened carefully to the options I have. "Your first option is a test, where you will have to answer several questions. And based on your answers, your school will be decided." My smile faded at the idea. "Your second option would be to simply choose which school you want to be in. What do you say, young one?"

The second choice, hands down. I do not want deal with some sort of test, especially one that's going to tell me who I'm going to be. I refuse to go by those standards. I'm going to be who I want to be, dang it. And I'm not going to let some silly test tell me otherwise. So I will choose my own destiny, thank you.

And that's what I said; "The second choice."

Headmaster Ambrose nodded. "Ah, rarely had we ever get to do this… Very well then, you shall choose your school. Are you ready, young Wizard?"

I simply nodded.

With a small tap of his staff, everything flashed before my eyes.

…

Suddenly I found myself in a small arena. It was odd, it was already dark like it was nighttime. I stood in the center of a field, around me were the bleachers. Merle Ambrose and Mr. Lincoln sat at one section all by themselves, the one to their left were wizards dressed in red and orange and pink robes. In the front was a lady in a long red dress with her fiery hair all on top of her head, curved at the top. Next to them were people in blue and white garbs, and a small fairy with grey hair, dressed in blue and white. The next group were dressed in purple and yellow clothes, a cute frog in purple clothes was in the front.

To make things shorter, there was about four more groups, sitting in the bleachers as separate groups as well. All of different colors and clothing. This was starting to get uncomfortable, all eyes were specifically on me. I can see the people in each group whispering to each other, probably about how odd I must look to them.

Finally all fell silent as an orb that was a fiery hue appeared from above me. I stepped back as I watched it descend steadily from the sky to in front of me. I stared at it and waited for the glowing object to do something. The orb stunned me with its sudden flash, once I recovered, the orb in front of me was gone. Around me were seven different orbs, all a different color. Each orb sat on a podium in front of the groups wearing the same color. And each formed into different objects.

The red orb transformed into a fire ball, the light blue orb turned into a snowflake, the purple a storm cloud, the green a leaf, the black a skull, the yellow a small pyramid, and then the gold a wine-colored scale. I stared at each object. This was a tough call, they all look so appealing, but I don't know which one will suit me the most.

"Choose your school." I heard Ambrose spoke. Taking another glance at each object I proceed to do just that.

Starting with the scale.

I walked over to the scale, and proceed to touch it. One of the plates lowered itself as I did. I glanced upward to see what looks like a some type of dog in fancy clothing tip his hat at me with a smile. Although when I did touch the scale, it landed on the stand with a small _tak…_ I looked up back at the dog who only readjusted his tie and sat down on his seat. Rubbing the back of my neck I turned around and may my way towards the fireball. The lady in the front watched me carefully as I did. The flame began to glow, wonderfully standing out in the dark. But before my hand was even close enough to touch it, the fireball fizzled out.

Next I walked over to the snowflake, and the fairy smiled kindly at me. Alas, the snowflake shattered once I laid a finger on it. She covered her mouth with her small hands… My attention made its way to the skull at the other side. The wizards on those bleachers looked really dull with the clothing they wore. And then I saw this boy standing in the front, he looked just like the guy I ran into earlier. When I approached the item I took a quick glance at him, his expression was so occupied with recognition that I thought he would say something. I picked up the skull and held it with both hands, red light glowed calmly from its sockets, I stared into them. Again, same results. The sockets became black and hollow, I was forced to place the object back on its stand. And the boy, he still stared at me.

I don't get it… I thought I would be able to choose whatever school I wanted. But all of the items thus far gave out on me. I never felt so unwanted by such silly little objects, and _these_ are supposed to proclaim what type of wizard I would be. I was only left with three more choices, I'm running out of options…

My next choice was the storm cloud. That looked like the most interesting of the remaining choices. And so I made my way to the item. I hope this doesn't die on me either, the figure looks so appealing. I don't know what that item specifically means, or what any of them meant, but the storm cloud matches the way how I feel most of the time. Though I suppose the objects aren't deigned towards how one feels…

Suddenly I felt something lightly poke the middle of my back. I turned around and found the yellow pyramid floating in front of me, glowing in yellow. I go to grasp it with both hands, though it eagerly floated right into them. I held the pyramid in my hands, stroking it with my thumb, feeling it's smooth texture.

"Amazing…" I breathed in a whisper. That was when the object disappeared into sparks, startled by this I jumped. And then I felt all tingly… Just by looking at my hands I found myself glowing in yellow.

"Milly Dreamcaster," it was the headmaster again. "You have chosen the school of Myth magic. You are now a Conjurer." I looked over to the bleacher where the other Conjurers sat. Some smiled while others looked completely neutral. The man in the front wearing a yellow and blue robe was frowning really hard. It made me feel bad… It's not like I actually chose to be "Myth". The talent came to me directly. The other remaining choices would have fizzled out too, what was I to do?

Nevertheless, I ignored him for now. Right now I was more focused on the sudden change of my clothes. I was dressed like the others in my now Myth school. Blue and yellow robes. Although this clothing appeared to be some sort of novice attire. I even had the little wizard hat too. Sadly my hair is still untamed. At least I'm wearing shoes now… It was starting to feel uncomfortable, my feet were starting to feel cold and dirty.

Finally, I am a wizard at last.

…

Perhaps if I wasn't so shy, I would be saying "hi" to each person I passed. I probably would have been seeking for my class mates too. But instead I kept to myself, avoiding eye contact with every person I see. A lot were looking at me, probably talking about me, it's all too much. I quickened my pace.

I was instructed by Ambrose to meet him at the Golem Tower. He wanted to chat with me in private, to teach me a few things. I must be enlightened to how magic works. And another thing, how come I didn't get a wand? All the other wizards have one. Why don't I?

Finally I appeared in front of the tower as told. The headmaster already awaiting my arrival, with an owl.

"I trust you didn't have too much trouble making your way to here from the Arena?"

I shook my head. "Not at all."

He nodded. "Excellent. I would like for you to get a little used to the city so that way when you come back for school, you'll already know how to make your way around. And so, we will take a tour of Ravenwood and other areas in Wizard City." The idea of a tour sounded wonderful. I like to know what the rest of this place looks like… This is a very strange and unique world, I shall get to know it better, for sure.

"Oh! And one more thing…" With that I snapped out of my trance and paid attention to the old wizard. "I would like to introduce you to my owl friend, Gamma. He is right over there." I followed his gaze to the owl he talked about. Gamma, the owl, had silver feathers, a violet scarf encircled his neck. The scarf had the same designs as the headmaster's robe and hat. He wore a scholar hat too like Mr. Lincoln, except his is smaller and almost the color of midnight. And, wow, even the owl has glasses that rested on his beak, in front of his yellow eyes.

He stood on a stand, and I approached him calmly. He was actually cute for an owl. He looked…cuddly…like that teddy bear I saw in my dream before it turned into a beast. Like some kind of plush doll that a child would sleep with. According to how he's dressed, he must be Ambrose's pet. I crouched down enough to meet my gaze with the owl. "Hello, Gamma." Desperately I wanted to pet him, but I'm not sure how he will react. Worst case scenario, I would have to explain to my parents why I have a nasty mark on my hand.

A smile had slipped onto my face absently. "He's cute." I had to say that, it was true after all. Aw…I wish I could pick him up and squeeze him. I even wish they really do make plush dolls that looked like him. In other words; I want my own Gamma.

"Why, thank you. Do you really think so?" Gasping I recoiled from him. I know, I've seen talking trees and animals already, but I wasn't expecting this. The owl seemed the most normal out of everyone I've seen. He wore clothing, yes, but I've seen people dress their pets up all the time.

Then again…it seems like everything and anything can talk. By now I shan't be too surprised, should I?

I nodded and glanced back at the headmaster. Then to the owl I said, "It is a pleasure meeting you…"

He extended one of his wings. "The pleasure is all mine, young Wizard." I smiled weakly and nodded while I turned my attention to the headmaster.

"So I see you have a lot of things to get used to. But you will, as the year goes by." he paused. "If you are ever to achieve the master rank, you must learn all the spells in your school."

Gamma had hooted, and I turned around to face him. "These spells will summon the most amazing creatures to aid you in battle. And dueling. Many Wizards love to duel; it is an excellent way to sharpen your skills."

"Of course it is always very important that you learn more spells as you advance to a higher rank."

"The more spells you learn, the better a wizard you are."

"And the more you duel, the more skilled you are. So it is very important you pay attention in class and study very hard."

"Almost as important it is that you battle against other Wizards at the arena you were in moments ago. Not only do you need to be powerful, you have to be a sharp one."

"And determined. Does this all make sense to you?"

Yes, and no. No because it seems all of the impossible. As an earthling, I find this as just a bunch of crazy talk. Calling up a bunch of wild and unseen creatures… But at the same time this isn't reality either. Well…it is, but technically it isn't. The impossible and unthinkable can happen anywhere. But at the same time, I do understand the concept of all of this. Battling doesn't sound all too difficult. And everything they had explained did make sense…somewhat anyway.

Unsure whether I really do find all of this sensible or not, I shrugged and twisted my face into an awkward expression. "I think so…" For a moment, Ambrose and Gamma exchanged these looks, as if they were unsure of something. I haven't the idea of what that was supposed to of meant, but I did feel a little uneasy. So what if they decide I shouldn't be here and decide to kick me out? Whatever. I didn't plan on joining some stupid school and becoming the biggest loser in the entire student body. Not again. The only reason I came here was to chase my wild dreams anyway.

-_They're having doubts about you…_-

I rolled my eyes. Oh yes; leave it up to Mr. Know-it-all to not just display how clever he is, but to also state the obvious. "_Like I can't see that myself…_"

Next I hear him sigh, and waited patiently for him to continue. Once he finally did, I hear exasperation in his tone. –_Remember that I was the one who brought you here. You know? You wanted to 'chase your _wild_ dreams'…_-

"_Oh don't. You've already proven yourself to be a smarty-pants. I wonder, what do you look like? Do you have a really big head?_"

This time I hear a huff. Pressing my lips together and resting a hand on my hip, I waited to see what else he had to say. And I was mighty surprised with his response. –_You're not having much trouble proving yourself to be a brat, are you?_-

My mouth opened wide, and my hand dropped back down to my side. A _brat_? I was never called that before. I thought the definition of brat was a spoiled, rotten, demanding child…like Stephanie. I wonder…am I really being so self-centered right now?

-_Yes…Yes you are…_- I growled- aloud. Although I heard him return it in my mind. I swear, this guy…_voice_…is a snarky one. He is worse than my older sister…

By now I noticed the headmaster and his pet staring at me, awkwardly. I glanced at each of them; my fingers drummed nervously against my sides as I shifted. Before either could ask, I simply said, "Don't worry about it." They still said nothing. Instead, it was a staring contest between the three of us. The awkward silence…

Ambrose's gaze was soon fixed on the ground. Both Gamma and I were staring at him, as if we expected him to speak. Finally, he does. Although he starts off with a heavy sigh. "Well…how does the tour of Ravenwood sound for now?" I could feel the disappointment in his tone. I even see it in his eyes.

Oh _wonderful_… I'm doubtful, disappointing, selfish, and a brat. Today just gets better and better… I mean… Wow…

When I picture the moment of discovering a world just like this, I always found myself having the time of my life. Doing the things _I_ wanted. Going where I pleased. Stress-free. Carefree. And most of all: _happy_. Now here I am, living that moment. The way how I saw myself back then…_feh_… Right now, everything is the exact opposite. I'm not doing or going anywhere I want to. I'm starting to feel stressed out. Also; I've felt and _had been _insulted, way more than twice. So no, I'm not happy…_at all_. Right now I could cry, scream, swear-

I _am_ a brat!

I started to feel the warm liquid form in the corner of my eyes. I blinked once, my eyes were already glazed with burning water. A sob had slipped out, and my head dropped. I wept silently, allowing the tears of bitterness and grief to run freely down my cheeks. I am a downright loser. I will never achieve my dreams. Even in my attempted escapes from my unpleasant life, I still can't seem to get away from it. Is it too much to ask for me to feel happy; to feel like I'm actually a someone? For _once_?

And then I hear Ambrose mutter something. "Ah… So that's what this is all about…"

_Stop reading my mind. Just _stop_._ As if the level of my bitterness wasn't enough, I heard the voice snap in my mind. –_This is not about _you_. The reason why I brought you here has nothing to do with satisfying your wants and wishes…_- I buried my face in my hands. Just take me back home, then. Most of my vacation will be spent in my room, in my bed, where I can imagine being in a happy and magical place. As of right now, I'm wasting more of my time just being here.

-_That may seem, but you're not. You're here for one reason, and for that reason only…_-

"_Like what?_" I stopped with a sniffle. I wiped some of my tears away as I waited for an answer. But when I heard nothing from him yet, I covered my eyes once again, releasing another sob. "_Take me home…_"

-_No…I can't…-_

"_Why not?_"

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. I removed my hands from my face to examine my surroundings. I felt a raindrop plop on the tip of my nose, and then another. Abruptly I began to feel wet clothes sticking to my skin. Thunder roared like an angered ferocious beast. A vivid flash of white light ripped through the darkened skies.

What _is_ this?

Up inside the tower was an odd figure passing by the window. Although he stopped halfway across…and stayed there… Chills shot down my spine as this person had turned their gaze at me. I felt so horrified…I lost the ability to move. The figure raised a strange looking staff, and then some particles assembled upon the top of the staff.

Then…_boom_! A bolt shot through the window, causing pieces of glass to fly everywhere. It went straight towards me; too quick for me to dodge. The electrical substance surged through my body starkly and forced me to the wet ground. I heard Gamma's startled cry and the headmaster's call of my name. I wasn't able to respond; waves of electricity still flowed inside me, my dazed expression aimed towards the sky. It remained like this for moments.

Shortly I returned to normal, and I was able to stand up again. My body jerked once I made it to my feet, other than that I was ok for the most part. I heard the voice's soft chuckle. O Strange and Mysterious Voice, enlighten me in how any of that was supposed to be funny.

But instead he says, -_I think you're about to find out why you were brought here…_-

Ambrose was watching at me with a nod. "Now that you are a wizard, you're able to take shots like that. Amazing, isn't it?" I simply nodded. But I could get struck by lightning and live regardless if I am a wizard.

He glanced up at the tower, so did I. But the figure was gone. He looked down at his feet for moments, and then at me. "Come, Milly. We must investigate this matter at once."

I was going to accept…until something occurred to me. So I stared at him, lifting a brow as I did. My arms folded over my chest, and I eyed him as if he were something suspicious. "How come I have to go with you? You are the one with the authority and responsibility, not me."

"There's not enough time for that." he said urgently. "Just come with me to the tower, a more important situation is at hand." with that, he turned and headed for the tower. My mouth dropped wide open. What the heck? He just totally blew off my question! I wanted to call him back and force him to answer the question, but I knew I couldn't do that. In the tight grasp of sourness, I watched him enter the tower without furthermore conversation.

Gamma's sudden hooting caused me to face him, my mouth twisted to the side. However he ignored my irritated expression and spoke calmly. "Go with him, young Wizard. You'll be safe." I didn't respond with words. Instead I simply fixed him one of the hard looks I would give Stephanie. He did nothing but stare back.

My smile corrupted with corrosiveness, I calmly approached the owl who stared at me blankly. When I stopped in front of him, I was towering over him. His expression remained even when I spoke. "I've just been striked with lightning moments ago. Was I safe then?" I shot him one of my hardest frowns before I left to follow the old wizard. And I could of sworn I heard the owl mutter something quickly before he flew away into the Commons.

…

I climbed the many steps of the tower, searching for any clues of the headmaster. It would have been dark in here, if it weren't for the windows and the candles that hung on the walls. Except all the candles were blown out, and all the light that the widows gave were the flashes of lightning from outside. So it was dark… I had to climb each step with caution, my ears paying attention to every sound being made.

I got more nervous each time I heard these really strange sounds; sounds that sounded like wings flapping and high pitched creaking. The sounds got louder as I progressed further. And then all of a sudden, sound waves carried this through the air more rapidly, more frequently. It sounded like a whole pack of these creatures were heading straight for me. If it wasn't for that random flash of light spilling through the windows, I wouldn't have noticed the army of purple and yellow bats flying at my direction with their sharp fangs exposed. Wait…huh?

My shrieking echoed through the stairway hall as I quickly took cover. I waited for any biting or scratching at my skin. But neither came. Releasing a breath of relief, I stood again. But I was still hearing noises like something else was there. Possibly another bat. Lightning lit up the hall once again, and exposed a creature that looked half vampire and half bat. It hissed at me, before it swooped down from the ceiling and straight at me. Screaming, I hugged the wall to my left. It flew past me; I took advantage of this and began running up the stairs.

Getting away being my main priority, I tripped on each step as I tried to climb quickly. Of course it didn't stop me, especially with the encouragement given to me by the creature's hints of its distance from behind. Finally I see a door that was opened, instantly I shot inside and slammed the door shut. From outside I heard the creature's body making contact with the door.

A blast of a fiery substance shot past me and collided into the wall. I yelped and searched frantically for its source.

"Oh! Is that you? My apologies young Wizard." It was Merle Ambrose. I sighed, relieved it was only him. But then it happened again, just aimed towards the opposite side. My… Is he mad at me?

"That wasn't me this time." After a pause, I heard him say, "Who else is in here?" The light popped on abruptly, at the other side of the room I saw this really hideous man. His skin was so pale, almost like a ghost. His head had such an odd shape, his face seemed to be stuck in a scowl. Pitch-black hair up in two braids, long enough to rest on each shoulder. His facial hair was separated in three different spots: one on his chin, and then one on each side underneath his nose.

Ambrose's shocked expression transformed into a heated glare. "_Malistaire_!"

My own gaze was still on the guy named Malistaire. Judging by his appearance, he ought to be a magic caster too. His dark robe had strange patterns on it and was lined white and gold, going down the center were dead looking eyes that were half closed… I suppose those indicate as buttons. I'll bet he has a freakishly long neck judging by the length of the collar, a gleaming red pendant sat in the center.

He fixed the headmaster a scornful look. "Ambrose…"

"Your presence is highly unwanted here… Why are you back?"

"We still have unfinished business to take care of, old-timer." his gaze flicked to me unexpectedly, before merely dismissing me. "What's that?" My mouth dropped slightly. How rude. I'd love to retort to that insolent comment of his, but I don't feel like getting into a fight, at least not with him. I mean- he looks so powerful… by the benefit of his staff that declared a high percent of his might.

"_That_ is Ravenwood's newest _student_." I'm glad that Ambrose stood up for me. As much as I wanted to, I wouldn't dare test this man.

The evil wizard scoffed. "Whatever. My henchmen can do away with it…" Pieces of the stained glass window from that side of the room soared as a red wyvern in a green cloak flew through it. It landed in front of us hissed at the headmaster and I as its companion came through a different window, landing with a growl.

I was horrified, I didn't want to fight. I don't even know how to cast any spells! O Voice of Wit, help me get out of this! O great and wise Headmaster Ambrose, put your magnificent magic to use and save me from the combat I wish not to participate! O Gods of the Earth, save me from all of this craziness! I've seen more than enough for one night, just let me go home! _Please_!

Finally I catch Ambrose's gaze focused on me, his expression conflicted with determination and doubt. After staring at him for a moment longer, it began to catch on to me that he was thinking really hard about something… Something that I pray he's not thinking about…

"Milly," he said, his voice and expression purely grave. By the look in his eyes I knew what was going to come out of his mouth next. The least I can do is hope that it's not what I think it will be. Moments longer we stood there and stared at each other, during that time we heard Malistaire's wise crack. "Tick-tock…"

The headmaster glances at our foes before his attention is directed back to me. "…Are you ready for your first lesson?" _Of course_…

At first I pretended to be totally surprised. "_What_? You want me to get myself killed?" Although with a good percent I really have meant what I said, especially the last sentence.

"Don't worry, you're fine." he said, and forced a deck of cards in my grasp. "I will guide you step by step with what you have to do. Now be brave and confront them." I looked at him with my mouth opened. But all he said was, "Go on now, I know you can do it." Still, I stare at him. I don't know whether or not I should burst into laughter. Is he really serious? Tell me this is all a big joke.

But it's not, that's the thing. It's not a joke, it isn't a dream that suddenly became a nightmare either. It's madness, that's what it is. Pure madness.

And I may be in danger of becoming insane.

Anyways, I felt his hand pushing against my back, reluctantly I moved to where my doom was standing.

The battle commenced.

In front of me were two cards, a red and a yellow. Both faced me while the backs were facing my opponents. The red card was titled "Fire Cat", while the yellow was named "Troll". Each card showed a picture of the creature that was named at the top. I notice that at the top right corner of each illustration was some sort of symbol. The red card had the symbol of a single flame, the yellow had a pyramid with an eye in the center. Those must indicate what school those spells were in. I examined each a little more. It almost feels like I'm playing with Pokémon cards.

I hear Ambrose's voice. "Okay, this is very simple. To select your spell; you touch it with a single digit and push it in the direction of your attacker with that finger only." That was simple enough. With my index finger, I tapped the Myth spell lightly. I couldn't push the card in any direction yet, but it slipped itself into my hand. The other card slid onto the deck, still facing me.

Confused by this action, I turned to the headmaster. "What was that about?"

He shrugged. "It's not your turn." I rolled my eyes. You could have mentioned that too, genius…

"I heard that!" I jumped when I heard his reply. Oh wait…I forgot about that…

The first dragon moved his hand about as a light blue symbol that resembled a snowflake, with tiny snowflakes that traced the movement of his hand. After the symbol flashed away, ice covered the floor. A beetle completely made of ice appeared in a flash of blue. That huge bug charged and bucked it's fangs against me. Eek! It touched me! I could have fainted just because of that, but I didn't.

The next creature casted his spell, an orange symbol of a scale was made as he did so. A large scorpion that was bigger than me appeared out of nowhere. It jumped at me, and I squeaked in fear. After the blow, a stinging sensation was strong in my body.

Finally, I was up.

The card lifted from my hand to in front of me. Again, I hear the headmaster's voice. "You must trace the symbol around the card to cast it." Okay, that's easy.

But before I did so, I paused, then turned around to face him again. "Care to explain what kind should I trace?"

"Look at the card, it will give you a hint." Looking back at the card, I searched for whatever clue I could find. "Just do a triangle." his abrupt sentence had a hint of impatience. I did as told and used my finger to trace a triangle around the card. As I did, it appeared in turquoise, with an eye in the center. I pushed the card in the direction of the first monster.

The troll… It came to life. At first it stood there with the club in its hand, scratching it's head like it was confused about something. I sighed at this, I hope I picked the right spell… It must of came to realization when he lifted the club with one hand and struck the ground. The wave from the blow made contact with the creature, making it hop on one foot. Amazing, truly! The structure of battle seems so similar to Yu-Gi-Oh in a way.

Next round came, the Fire Cat was my next spell. The first henchman summoned the scorpion this time, the stinging pinch of its claw was more than enough to make me tear up. The second enemy casted a different spell, a strange black icon being made in front of him. Water rose above my ankles as a lone and small island with a skeleton laying against the palm tree appeared in the center. The skeleton was dressed like a pirate, it even had an eye patch, an arched sword… and a little hook. However, it's uncovered eye looked lazily up at me, before it stood and got into a stance. With a slash of its sword, a small wave shot at me at a rapid pace.

My spell card floated in front of me as I tried to trace a fireball around the card, in which the emblem corrected itself as I pushed the card towards the second wyvern before the spell activated. A cat that appeared to be made out of flames dropped onto view. It posed as if it was going to jump, but it spewed fire instead. I don't know why, but all of a sudden, I felt exhausted. Am I getting tired already?

Also was my body consumed by aches and pains. My opponents must of noticed my weariness right away, for they began to laugh. Even Malistaire was smirking at this. "Dawdling and feeble. Well done Ambrose…you've certainly picked the right Wizard to go against my forces. Last time you should consider having a newbie challenge me." he joined his minions in a howl of laughter. I was starting to grow annoyed by him and his smart-alecky comments.

-_Their laughing at you…_-

Oh my lord… "_Put a cork in it Captain Obvious._" My expression tight with anger, I whirled around to face the headmaster. "How do I get my strength back?"

"Oh no! Help me headmaster!" I heard one of the dragons croaked, trying to sound like a girl…which he didn't succeed in. "I'm gonna die! And it's all _your_ fault!" Funny, I was thinking the same thing.

"Oh headmaster," the other wyvern attempted the same thing, it didn't accomplish the job either. "Why did I have to confront these monsters when _you_ could of done it yourself? You're not as frail and senile as you pretend to be!" *Sigh*…Such lame taunts.

"_Enough_." Merle snapped. "That is not true, and neither are your jokes funny. And Malistaire," Malistaire looked at Ambrose with mock courtesy. "I wouldn't dare underestimate someone with great determination if I were you." Finally he directed his next sentence to me. "Draw the Unicorn spell and cast it upon yourself. That shall do you wonders."

I nodded and selected the spell, which was the next spell in the deck. As it slipped into my grasp, I smirked at the main enemy. Insult and mock me, will he? I'll show him…and his goons.

The two henchmen shared snickers before the first monster released his spell. A purple icon of a thunderbolt- tinged yellow- flashed away as water filled the floor once again. For a brief moment only, I saw a shark fin that hadn't completed a half circle. Suddenly, electrical energy tore inside my body as a large mauve shark jumped from underneath and swallowed me whole. I was spat back on the ground before it disappeared.

The other snorted. "I'll give you a break." He passed.

Damp and all cut up, I stood up with the spell in my hand. "Okay clever Dicks, it's time we get serious around here." As the card floated in front of me, I traced a single leaf around it. Again, the indication corrected itself before the spell activated with a tap of a finger. Grass and flowers covered the ground as a beautiful unicorn appeared in front of me. The tip of its horn sparkled as it bowed and pointed it at me. I was surrounded by a rainbow a s all my strength rushed back to me. Even though my wounds were gone, my clothes were still torn in various places.

The smirks and laughter of the enemies died instantly, and were replaced by scowls and growls. What? Nothing more to say, you smart alecks?

"What the…" Malistaire snarled at his forces. "Here's an idea, you stupid fools; don't fucking stand there! _Attack_!" I laughed at this, maybe he is a little funny after all. …That was sarcasm.

He continued with a huff. "Well…the least you can do is weaken her spells."

I picked my next spell, which was titled "Nature's Wrath". I tapped on it. The first wyvern didn't attack this time, although the second one followed his master's instructions, When I casted my spell on the second dragon, I noticed an icon of a rusty sword on the card. Leaves scattered all over the place and giant rocks sat close to one another. A tree sprouted in the center of those rocks and grew arms and legs. It hefted a boulder and hurled it at the target.

The next card was "Balanceblade", Ambrose instructed me to cast it on myself to strengthen my next attack spell. He said that's what they're for. The first dragon preformed his next spell, the floor shook as a humungous phoenix that was purely made of fire appeared into view. It spewed scorching flames- I had to quickly put out the leftover flames that danced on the edges of my clothing. The next creature that appeared was half man and half horse. A centaur. It stood on its hind legs and took a careful aim, readying a powerful shot. I winced and crouched when it finally released the arrow… But it missed me. It landed near my feet instead. After I relaxed a little, tree emerged from the arrow and exploding into bits. Then it came back together and exploded right where I stood.

I casted my spell next, an image of a reddish-orange sword appeared on the next card, "Meteor Strike". Ambrose had said that the spell would strike both enemies. And because of the Balanceblade, it would be enough to finish them off. Oh Malistaire, you are in for a treat, my dear friend.

"You're really going to get it now!" His next spell was a Myth one. With the floor covered with grass, a Minotaur appeared between three broken pillars, with an angry finger pointing at me. The forceful swing of his axe made a huge gust of wind that slammed painfully against my body. I slid back about two feet. The next monster chortled as he released his spell. Three small pigs in ninja equipment popped up from the floor and onto the other. They separated and posed, before hurdling in the air and tossing their weapons. The collision of their weapons knocked me into the wall behind.

My adversaries smirked with satisfaction as I slid onto the ground on my bum. One of them spoke. "Ha-ha! If she misses, she is for done… Unless she's already done." I looked up with a struggle of keeping my face from twisting into a wince. With one eye closed from bearing the pain from the blow, I saw Malistaire taking a step towards Ambrose, as if he was preparing to strike with his staff.

Ambrose took a step back with a daring look, ready to blast his rival if he gets a little too close. The evil one grinned. "So old one, what's it going to be? Ready to call it quits? Or will you suffer the same fate as well?"

The elder wizard took a couple more steps backwards. "Never. The only one who will suffer dearly will be _you_." his serious tone remained as he began talking to me. "I know you're still alive, young Wizard. Use your spell now…before it's too late." With every strength and willpower I had left inside me, I pulled myself up, pushing myself against the wall for more support.

Steadily I reentered the unfinished and close battle. With smug mock of applaud, the wyverns cheered and whistled as I got back into action. My pain was pushed aside by pure anger as I casted the Meteor Strike, the little red blade on the card ready to work its own magic. Meteors showered from the air and onto the field. One meteor shot into the first dragon and knocked him into one of the bookshelves from behind, soon joined by the other. All the contents and bookshelf itself had fallen on top of them, and they hadn't moved since.

Now, it was my turn to smirk.

The headmaster smiled and bid me a "Well done!". Malistaire growled and pointed a finger at him.

"Curse you Ambrose!" pointing at me he said, "You and that confounded brat of yours!" With a grunt, he continued. "Whatever. I got what I needed. So I'll just leave this damned place." And with that, he was disappeared within a smoky substance.

After a good minute of silence, Ambrose released a thoughtful "Hmm…" I turned around to meet with his puzzled gaze. "I wonder what exactly did he mean by that…" Quietness surfaced the air again for a moment longer before he continued. "So, how about that tour? Shall we hop to it?" Um…_hello_ buddy, I nearly had my butt handed to me back there. I could have died for god's sake! Wouldn't you think that I would want a rest after this?

So I said, "No thank you, maybe next time. I'm really tired after all." I was starting to feel the fresh wounds again. "And I'm in great pain…"

He nodded. "Of course. But just remember that we will need you soon."

"Tomorrow, I promise." Suddenly, I began to feel weak. I could barely stand. And then I collapsed on the floor. With a cry of my name, he began to cast a spell.

Then I hear a man's voice that sounded exactly like the voice inside my head. The only difference about it is that he didn't speak in my mind. He spoke outside.

"Ambrose…" Everything went black.


	4. Reality Returns

**I suppose some of you are wondering what took so long for an update. I apologize to those who have waited that long... I'm sure you can already guess why. Although if you cannot fathom why, you would if you were me.**

**Anyways, I've spent a lot of time on this chapter, so I hope it makes up for the long wait. If it doesn't, hopefully the next will accomplish your satisfaction. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Reality Returns

_-Milla-_

I didn't cry at all last night, not even once.

I couldn't sleep much either. I spent most of the night staring up at the ceiling, thinking, and listening to some music on my iPod. Strangely, I didn't feel tired. Not at all. I felt no emotion whatsoever. My mind was like the endless outer space itself, but with no stars or planets or meteors to orbit and form a galaxy. No sun to brighten the way. No moon to float or bounce on. Not a single color splash of any nebulas. No satellites or space shuttles or even space junk to fly or see floating about. The whole thing was swallowed whole- all of it- by an oversized, voracious, black hole. Leaving nothing more than a blank, black space.

My heart was numb. I couldn't feel its beats. I couldn't feel any love or sadness, or any kind of emotion. The very same mind-eating black hole consumed all of my feelings too.

When it finally reached 5 AM, I turned my music off and pull off the covers. Strangely enough I decided to get dressed. Within, like, five minutes after striping I was dressed completely. A red T-shirt with a picture of a cartoon cowboy character, over it a brownish-gold leather vest. A brown belt with a golden five pointed star in front. Black stretch pants. A pair of brownish-yellow boots that reached my knees, and my earrings which were chocolate-brown hoops.

From then till 6, I played my guitar. It's not like I'm totally into music or anything, I just like playing the guitar. Well…okay, maybe a little. Music speaks to me. I've messed around with a few keys and such, and was able to get the right tunes. But my songs, they're missing something…important. Lyrics, I suppose. There aren't any words to flow within the notes. The words are what sends a powerful message to the listener.

Oh, whatever. I don't even know much about music anyway. Maybe I should just stick to astronomy. I know more about that anyway…

Whatever…

I heard knocking, so someone was at the door. I didn't answer or anything, just sat there and stared at the door while my fingers strummed the guitar lightly. So the door knob turned, and the door was pushed opened. I stopped with a sigh and waited for the person to reveal themselves.

My dad.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad…" I breathed in a sigh. "What did I say about walking into my room like that?"

He stared at me. "Oh, hi honey. I didn't know you were up."

I blinked. "What do you want?"

"Good morning to you too." he says, and walks right in. I stood. Just when I was gonna tell him to leave, he says, "We're going out for pancakes."

"I'll pass." My arms folded over my chest. "Is that it?"

"Your mother wants us all to go." His eyes scanned me from head to toe. What he said next was obvious. "Going somewhere?"

Sitting back down in my chair, I picked up my guitar. "Nowhere. Not now anyways." My fingers got to work on the song. The melody sounded like something you would play at a campfire. A country feel to it, perhaps.

When he spoke again, I barely heard him. My music drowned out most of his words. So I think he said something like "Just be downstairs." before finally leaving my room.

A few minutes later I went downstairs into the living room, where my youngest sister sat in front of the TV, drowned into the world of cartoons.

I plopped on the couch next to her, all the way on the other side. At first she took a quick glance at me before bringing her eyes back on the television. I refused to look at it, some stupid little kiddie cartoon that's not even worth a glance. Just listening to it…_ugh_… I should have brought my music player…

Then suddenly, I hear Alli laughing. What she had said totally meant she wasn't laughing at the TV.

"What the fluff are you wearing? That _really_ isn't in your book, is it?"

"You can just shut the fluff up." It sounded lame, I used the 'fluff' too. It's better than the F-bomb anyway, my parents would tell us to watch it when they hear us swear in the house. I mean, sometimes we can get away with it, but it can't be too much, or they'll totally freak out. It's mostly me, though; Milly almost _never_ swears, and Alli is a sometimes.

"What's your deal, anyway?" I asked, with my arms and legs crossed. "Jealous of my sense of fashion?" She laughed even harder, which completely threw me off.

Okay, so, is she trying to say I don't know how to dress? She's telling _me_ that, especially in those hot pink sweat pants?

Finally she says, "This is all coming from the rodeo reject here. I mean, look at that shirt! It's immature looking, with the vest and that ridiculous belt. And you're sitting here thinking that you're doing something!" and then she just explodes into laughter, drowning out the TV completely. Dear god, you don't know how much I wanted to strangle her… And she says _I_ dress immaturely, especially when she's sitting there in those stupid sweat pants, that girly white T-shirt, and those worn grey sneakers.

WTF?

Regardless I had to go look in a mirror, in case she was trying to pull a bunch of BS already. And looking into the body mirror that hung on the wall…huh…she was right. I did sorta look like a rodeo dork, just without a hat, or a horse.

But how the heck did the shirt make it into my room? And then, this other junk that came with it…

What excuse did I have? Just this one; "I randomly picked these, now I'm wearing it."

She blinked, twice, before speaking in a western accent. "Well then, partner, why dun't you jus' mosey on over 'ere and park yer rear end on this 'ere fine sofa? Wait a spell fer yer ol' man and 'is lady t' finish dressin'. An' by the way, nice britches."

"And you suck, you and your obviously fake accent. Which is, BTW, sucky, just like you."

"You already said that, _BTW_." she dismissed me with a roll of her eyes, which had landed back on the TV screen. I went back to looking at my outfit in the mirror. As I posed to study my whole getup from different views, I started to wonder why I did pick this out. To be honest, this doesn't look so bad. It's not really my style or anything…

But… I kinda like it…

* * *

~Milly~

How incredible… I don't quite remember much of anything. My mind was blank until I opened my eyes.

I found myself in my own bed, incredible isn't it? Although, I am wondering how is it possible. Last night, I was in a parallel universe! Not on Earth, or even Mars, but in a realm that had left a portal in my closet…

What a shame, such disappointment. I had so many more questions racing through my mind… Like that purple wisp; what was its true purpose? And then more of the importance, how is it that I had walked around for fifth-teen years not knowing of my magical ability? And if my parents have no connection to anyone or anything of enchantment, it would make no sense. From whom or where did I get my powers from? And how come it hadn't vanished from not being in use for such a long time?

_Nothing_ made sense.

And the Voice…what happened to him? The one whose words had guided me that far for that long. For how long? I don't know. Never, in my lifetime, had I felt so lonely and clueless…

Everything was back to normal too. I was in my comfortable PJs, my hair was all over my head, I was feeling my feet between the mattress and the covers. As for my room, nothing seemed to be out of place, the way it was before the computer acted weird. Everything was like how it was before. I wasn't a Wizard in battered clothes anymore. Wizard City and everyone in it no longer existed. Malistaire was just an odd nightmare.

Nothing had happened, at all.

Or what if I somehow traveled back in time, and it is the morning of the last day of heck-school before vacation? If I hear mom or dad yelling that it's time for school… I'm not going to lie about freaking out.

My bedroom door opened so suddenly, I jumped with a small gasp. It was my dad! Sitting up, I pulled the covers up to my mouth as I watched him enter. "Milly?" I didn't answer.

But that didn't make anything differ, he saw me staring at him. I didn't say anything, I only blinked. He came up to my bed and sat at the foot of it, still I was silent.

"Your mother said we are going out for breakfast. Your sisters are already dressed, so we only wait for you and your mother." A sigh hid behind the covers. It _is_ Saturday after all. So that means, everything that happened last night… it really _was_ true. _Holy cow_!

Dad must have noticed my staring into space, grinning like an idiot. My hands has lowered when he asked me if I was alright. My eyes took note of the concern in his face, but my grin remained. My reply was a normal "Nothing."

Although he didn't look like he believed me. "If something is going on, don't be afraid to tell me. I am always here for you, you know."

"I know." I got out of my bed as he stood up. "Okay sweet father! I must get ready if we are to beat the crowd. Go own now, meet you down stairs. Bye now!" I was pushing him out the door the same way Ambrose pushed me towards Malistaire's henchmen. He turned around as if he were about to say something else, but I hadn't gave him the chance as I closed the door right after.

It wasn't until then I realized how strange the exchange was.

Though I couldn't help it. For some odd reason, I feel so nervous after everything that happened last night. I may had not found anything odd leftover from last night, but what if he did? What if he were to find out? I can't allow that to happen! I don't know why, but I feel that it is my responsibility that the existence of magic remains hidden.

As a newfound Wizard, I must do that.

After my teeth and gums felt clean and refreshed, I dressed quickly: a V-neck shirt with horizontal stripes of various bright colors, white over-the-knee jeans, and blue and white sneakers. The only jewelry that accompanied the outfit were gold earrings, which had the design of three shapes: a star, a heart, and a circle. My hair was shiny and golden once again after a good combing. I am all set for today's adventure… to a breakfast place. Yay!

Downstairs in the living room were my silly sisters; Alli watching cartoons on the sofa, and Milla texting on her cellphone on the lounger, with a leg draped over the chair's arm. Dad entered from the indoor porch with his car keys wrapped in his fingers. I heard mom's footsteps in the kitchen, making their way towards here.

Soon enough we all piled into the car.

The first part of the ride was silent before mom and dad begun talking amongst themselves, with my sisters and I abandoned in silence. Dad was in the driver's seat, mom in the passenger's seat, and we filled the back seats. Milla had drowned into her music, and Alli was into her handheld game. I stared out the window, lost in a sea of daydreams. I was thinking of a good background story for my original novel, when Wizard City came into mind. Suddenly Merle Ambrose was in there too, and Mr. Lincoln, Gamma the owl, Ravenwood and all of its magical schools…

Whoa, _what_?

It was enough to snap me out of my unconscious state. I glanced at each of my family members: dad yelling and cursing at a driver ahead of us, mom watching in silence, Alli into her videogame, and Milla doing her thing. So I am sitting here with my mind reviewing everything from last night. I am a Wizard. Should I tell them? Will they find me insane? Of course they will. If any of them had said something crazy like that, I would think that a good bump in the head made them bonkers. A bump to the noggin during wild sleeping?

My excuse – lie in this case – is that it was a silly dream that came out of nowhere. That is what I will say, even though I am absolutely exultant by the fact that it actually existed, _in my closet_ at that. Inside I am squealing like a little girl.

-_You seriously aren't thinking about telling them, are you?_- Ah, it is _him_ again. How have I ended up missing him? According to the tone of his voice, he has a couple of questions to ask me… and _I_ too have questions for him. I have many, so which floating about are the most important?

"_Of course not. I want to, but what if they think I've lost my mind?_"

-_That's the thing, they _can't_ know about this world…_-

"_Why?_"

-_Trouble. It will become very troublesome, and they are very funny about mortals from another realm roaming about. To simply maintain the balance between this world and that world, it is best that people have no absolute knowledge about the existence of magic. It will ruin that, and possibly make it an open target for Malistaire. You wouldn't want that, right?_- True. Because I was being such a blabbermouth, Malistaire finds a way to enter the Earth and begins to plot schemes, similar to Wizard City. All he would need are the right materials with him, before all heck breaks loose, and the planet will fall under his foul clutches. Why? Because of me.

And I really don't want to start off as the world's most hated woman.

Although it may not happen that way at all. I can still tell one person, whether it'd be a family member, or Ellen, their reaction would most likely indicate the insanity growing within me. No possibility of it becoming a rumor, but guaranteed of an awkward stare and a laugh that states in a nicer way "you're crazy". I know I'm not. But after experiencing everything that happened last night; Wizard City, my magical abilities, _that warlock creep_, I'm not so sure anymore.

"_That sounds a lot like garbage, which is only there to scare me into not doing just that._" By then, I came about my question, the question that awaits to fill the biggest hole in my knowledge. "_And _who_ exactly are you? Aren't you some kind of __person? Because if you are, you are a _very_ creepy and odd character._"

I heard him chuckle, as if I am mocking uneasiness just to be funny. Obviously I wouldn't be, so I waited impatiently for an answer. When he did produce one, I paid special attention to it, my brain eager to fill in its giant gap with newfound important information. -_That information is classified…_-

My mind froze, not taking kindly to this trick. Why? I didn't know that being a human was supposed to be top secret. "_I can't see any reason as to why you can't say so._"

-_If you were me, you would understand…_-

"_I'm pretty sure._" he may not tell me now, but later I'm sure. Besides, he seems way to independent to be a part of my philosophy. We both think differently and have our own feelings. Certainly he is not my conscience. "_Can I at least learn your name?_"

-_Don't worry about it…_-

"_Please don't act stupid. I'm not trying to play any games, and I'm not trying to be funny either. I'm dead serious. I need to know who it is I'm talking to._"

-_You have me, the only one who speaks to you in your mind 24/7…_-

"_But that person can still have a name._"

He huffed. -_Okay, it's Voice. Happy?_-

I would have given him an exasperated look if we were to be face-to-face. No, scratch that, we _wouldn't_ be having this conversation if we were face-to-face! I would have snapped a response, but this isn't something to argue about back and forth all day. For now, I would have to do without a sensible answer, and wait another time to ask.

"_Much obliged '_Voice_'…_" for now we are done talking. It angered me so much, why can't he just tell me? Well, whatever. One way or another I will find out eventually. Soon enough, or possibly later.

Suddenly I was shoved towards the car door, but the door did not catch me. It was already opened! It scared me so much that I screamed, and landed on the pavement on my back with my arms spread and my feet still in the car. Pain was pounding against the back of my head as it surged through my back. I even expected blood to come up in a cough or expel through the nose. Luckily none of the above happened.

"Oh crap. Are you okay?" I heard Milla's voice above me. Lifting my head just enough I saw Milla hovering over me from where she sat in the car. So she _did_ push me! _Ooh_… I really wanted to punch her. What happened to a single _tap on the shoulder_? For the longest I glared at her, but she was obviously oblivious to it as she got out on the other side.

My parents didn't approve, of course. Mom was really upset. "_Milla Rosay_! That was totally unnecessary!"

Dad closed his door. "You could have seriously hurt her."

"But she's fine, see? She didn't say anything was broken or anything." What a stupid thing to say. I already know that she's trying to pass as a dull and stupid teen, but _that_ was just proof of brain damage.

I pulled my feet from the car and got up, starting towards her. Dad caught me, but I continued as if that hadn't stopped me. "Maybe not, but you _most definitely_ will."

She snorted and folded her arms. "Oh? And what are you gonna do, cast imaginary spells on me?" And I could… Not imaginary spells, of course.

My feet halted, and I pulled away from my dad. I fixed my gaze away from her's, they are not to meet at the moment. I fear the safety of my secret will be vulnerable if I did. With was a low tone I replied, "Some of us are very capable with certain things."

"What does that even mean?" at that point, one percent of my secret may have slipped out. It wasn't like a huge and obvious clue, but a very strange and suspicious thing to say.

I just hope she doesn't have any questions about it later.

…

Awkwardness remained with me after the episode in the parking lot. I didn't feel like Milly: the girl with impossible dreams, but more like Milly: the odd and silly girl. Exactly like being in a TV show: Silly Milly. And of course, I am the star of the show. Typical, right? Wrong. I am a rather different character. By different, of course I mean weird.

We were in a booth, eating our ordered meals, all too into their food to chat. Except for me. I ate slowly, but nowhere deep in thought. My mind was blank, my eyes stared out the window, my hands feeding my mouth, and my stomach well pleased.

Or maybe my mind wasn't completely blank, the thought of Wizard City still refused to leave. Why can't I stop thinking about it? It was too amazing to even try to forget. I mean, there can't be anything wrong with telling the people closest to you. Although, I've never shared my secrets with my sisters, not much with my parents either. I suppose now would be the time to tell them, while they're all in my face.

Here goes nothing.

Sitting up I took a deep breath; breathe in five, breathe out five… In five, out five… Nice and slow… _Phew_… "Mom, dad," my eyes were fixed on my food, I was too afraid to see their reactions. I don't have to do this, I know, but I feel like I must. When we return home, I will show them. It will blow their minds away.

Once I felt their eyes on me, I continued. "You most likely won't believe this, but I found the most strangest thing in my closet."

"And what will that be?" I heard my dad ask.

I looked up. "Another world. A place that's full of magic. I found another door in my closet, and it was a portal that brought me there. I was brought to this little shrine inside a humungous talking tree!" already I heard Milla and Alli snickering. Mom and dad stared at me as if I was talking a different language.

"It's true," I continued. "In the middle of the night I saw my computer on _even though_ I shut it down before I fell asleep. When I went to turn it off again, I saw I had an e-mail that I thought was Ellen…but it _wasn't_. I clicked on it, and I was blasted away from the computer! And then, there was this purple wisp and a voice inside my head, leading me towards the closet. That was when I found another door, leading me to that shrine inside that large and freaky tree. It _talked_, okay? And it was the biggest tree I've ever seen."

"Milly, can't this wait until we go home?" mom asked, obviously thinking I've completely lost my mind.

Still, I went on. "And then there was this bird by the name of Mr. Lincoln, the registrar of this magic school for Wizards. It was called Ravenwood, the school of magical arts. I met the headmaster and his talking owl pet."

"Imaginary friends…" I heard Milla commented, before she and Alli shared another giggle.

"The headmaster let me pick out my own school – which wasn't much of a choice – and I turned out to be a Conjurer."

"Is that a fancy word for crazy person?" my sisters laughed again.

Glaring at Alli I snapped, "It means _magician_, FYI." she snickered again as my attention returned to mom and dad. "This golden-yellow pyramid floated right into my hands, labeling me as a Wizard of Myth magic."

They stared at me, utterly concerned. Soon mom asks, "Are you feeling ok, honey? How does your head feel?" Everything was fruitless now. I had just made a pointless attempt, stupidly thinking that there was a slim chance of them believing me.

"Never mind." Into my glass of orange juice I mumbled, "I was only messing around."

"Crazy girl disregarded…" Alli said between chews of her bacon. Mom frowned at her for speaking with her mouth full. Typical parent pet peeve, I suppose.

The ride back home was a right pain in the behind. My annoying sisters laughed and talked about me. I felt like laying them both out. Or better yet…send a freaking troll after them! Grrr! If only I _could_ cast spells in the real world… Perhaps I would be able to if A: I had a wand, and B: I wouldn't need a flipping deck of cards. Oh, oops, I meant _spells_.

A right pain in the anus. Those two, "Voice", that darn Malistaire, this entire thing in general. I want to go back to Wizard City, I really do, regardless of school and whatever else Ambrose… _Ambrose_… He wants something from me. I can't really put my finger on it, but I do remember – vaguely – Voice hinting about it a few times. Or at least tried to.

Huh, another question to ask later on.

By now my patients were wearing thin with their little jokes and irksome laughter. So I snapped, "Is there an off switch on either of you?" they stopped, both giving me a dirty look. I returned it, I didn't care. "Shut up."

"Shut don't go with up." Alli retorted.

Nodding I replied nastily. "Yeah, it does. Now shut up."

Milla sucked her teeth. "Why don't you go back to talking to your imaginary friends in that delusional mind of yours? You can talk to your little wizard friends all you want, cause no one's bothering you."

"And _you_ can go back to texting your stupid boyfriend what's his face…"

"Screw yourself." she snapped. "You know what? Ask _Mr. Lincoln_ to do it for you. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to…for a _new student_." Okay, that's it.

As hard as I could I shoved her, right into Alli. I continued pushing into her, grasping a lock of her hair in process. My younger sister practically had her face squished against the window as I laid on Milla, tugging on her hair. She was pushing back, trying to get me off of her, but my firm grip and forceful body suppressed her efforts. I heard mom and dad yelling to stop, I felt the car come to an abrupt stop. Although I didn't.

With my other arm I elbowed her side, I even landed a few blows on her face with my free hand. She fought back with her knee, running it into my stomach. As we tussled I felt Alli pushing against us, using both her hands and feet to push us off.

The three of us were engaged in a car brawl.

Suddenly the car door on Alli's end opened and the three of us tumbled out onto the driveway. I was on top of Milla, both legs around the waist, and went off. I punched, scratched, pulled, pushed, and kept her pinned down for most of the time. She continued to fight back; pulling on my shirt and grabbing my face and hair. As I felt myself being pulled away I grabbed onto her vest, and her foot was able to make contact with my torso and breast.

We were finally pulled apart, the top part of my shirt hooked my right breast for being tugged on so much. I straightened my clothing and hair while my sister stood and brushed off dirt. Neither of us spoke as I marched inside the house and she walked off down the street.

Boiling like cooking water left in a closed pot for a while, I stormed up to my room. Time for a nap.

* * *

My eyes opened to the shine of the afternoon sun. I hadn't bothered with slipping into house clothes or my pajamas, so sleep wasn't all too comfortable. I merely looked for a way to pass time.

-_What in blazes were you thinking?_- the sudden booming voice in my mind was enough to snap me out of my sleepy state. Although not completely, I still felt a little groggy. I sat up and gave myself time to recuperate before replying.

"_Oh relax. They're just family._"

-_You _weren't_ thinking, were you? No… You just _had_ to tell _somebody_ about everything…_-

"_They're _family_, I didn't actually expect them to believe me._"

-_But they will began to grow suspicious and watch you more closely…_-

"_You're too paranoid, you know that?_"

-_And you're too much of an idiot… I have specifically told you _not_ to tell anyone, I didn't care who. But what did you do? You did the exact opposite…_-

"_Voice _–"

-_I'm not the type that will repeatedly put up with this crap. If you want my help, you have to do _exactly_ as I say. Otherwise, you're on your own…_-

Ridiculous… I asked_ him_ for help? "_I've never ask you for anything! If anything, _you came to me_! I hadn't a clue to who you were._"

-_You _needed_ my help! If I hadn't come along, you _still_ wouldn't have known about the existence of magic _or_ a world that perfectly matched your ridiculous standards…_-

"_I wouldn't say perfectly…_"

-_I rest my case…_- The deadline of the conversation would end here, if it were up to me. But I was certain he would continue to push it further. I mean, I do understand where he's coming from. It was a pointless attempt, if I can keep secrets from my family about important things, then why would I tell them about something so insanely delusional?

-_Because it wasn't a phantasm . What you saw was an actual domain of Wizards and any other mystical creature you can imagine…_-

"_But how was I able to access such a place, especially in my very own closet?_"

-_Because you have such a strong mind for fantasies and mystic folklores, which is also a given to why you are defined as a Conjurer: Wizard of Myth magic. With a mind attracted to such materials – _-

"_It opened the portal and brought it to me…_"

For a moment a wall of silence stood between us, almost an uncomfortable dead silence. When he finally did speak, the sentence was not shy of sarcasm. -_Sure, why not…?_-

I swung my feet over the bed's edge, resting both of my elbows on my thighs. "_Then why did the portal appear in my room? And my powers – if I've had them for fifteen years, why hadn't they disappeared already?_"

-_First of all: you didn't have any kind of powers for that long – we'll get back to that later. Second of all: do you really think that your mind was so powerfully imaginative that it created a portal to a realm such as that? And finally…_- The knocking coming from my bedroom door interrupted our deep conversation. I groaned, just as things were starting to get interesting…

Voice released a sigh of annoyance, he even sounded like he was drained. I can't say I blame him. He should get some rest before I head to Wizard City tonight, because I have a lot more questions heading his way.

-_We'll talk more about this later…_- I most likely won't hear from him until then anyway.

I stretched as I walked to the door, not having any clue to who that could be. When I did open the door, I found my little sister, Alli. I was surprise because I though neither of us three sisters would be speaking to one another for the rest of the day. And – referring to the fight earlier – my stomach and breast still felt kind of sore. So did my head from when I fell in the parking lot, Milla better hope that it doesn't turn out that my skull did crack.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

She scoffed. "From you, nothing. I just came to tell you that Ellen is here." I only nodded and closed the door. I really wasn't in the mood to see anyone, not at the moment. Though perhaps all I need is someone to vent to. Other than Ellen, I don't really have anyone else to talk to… besides Voice, of course.

I would very much like to give him a better name…

I slipped on the same shoes from earlier and brushed my hair out, again. On my way down to the front door I've ran into Alli once more, who pointed me towards the living room. Ellen was there on the long sofa, talking to another girl with her. Her beautiful golden-brown hair was down today, reaching the middle of her back. I've always liked how her hair was, even though mine was blonde and slightly longer. It just goes so well with her skin tone and the shape of her face. It also really sets off the color of her eyes, which I am very envious of.

As I approached both of them, I was able to get a better look of her outfit. She wore a pink shirt with several flower patterns all over, except for the sleeves which were magenta and fishnet style. The neon green jeggings, which are leggings made with the fabric of jeans, had made the shirt stand out. She had on ballerina flats for shoes, black with olive vines bordering the edge surrounding the foot. Her earrings were small lime doves with their wings flapping up, accumulating charm to the outfit even more. I've never seen her wear this outfit before, neither have I've seen her with those earrings.

I really need to update my wardrobe.

When I had reached the couch, I jumped beside her and threw my arms around her. "What's up?"

She jerked and turned towards me. "Wow, you've scared me… You came out of nowhere!"

Chuckling I pulled away. "Sorry about that, I couldn't help it." she only laughed.

The girl next to her was sitting in a ladylike manner with her hands folded in her lap, beaming ever so. "Hello, remember me?" by catching her light French accent, it dawned onto me who she was. Of course… How could have I forgotten? She was one of the nice popular girls in school: Emilia Bellaire, though she goes by the name of Emmie, for short I suppose. Ellen and I first met her in Middle School. Back then she was an exchange student from France, it's been since the late sixth grade already… I even remember taking ballet with her and Ellen in those early years. Emmie was graceful and flexible, physically and mentally. I have always thought of her as flawless, it's so unrealistic…

There is _no such thing_ as a perfect male or female after all.

She took off her hat and finger combed her long bleach blond hair to neatness. Seeing this, I told her to relax and make herself at home. When she took off her coat and scarf, I was able to notice her yellow baby doll T-shirt. Her black laced capris – I thought – made the yellow seem like a bright color splash, until I saw the silver hoop earrings and a gold bracelet on her left wrist. And her boots, which I wish I have my own pair, shined in the sunlight with the golden heart-shaped buckles on each side. I believed they were granny boots too. Her eyes were blue like mine, but a deeper and beautiful blue. I was a shade or two paler than her, and she looked much darker compared to Ellen.

If I were to compare her to Stephanie, Emmie is much prettier.

…

The three of us decided to go to the café, the same one Ellen and I go to all the time. Though we've agreed on eating indoors this time, it would be warmer for the food…and us. The next few hours was spent eating, talking, and laughing. It was nice, because I was with my best friend on the entire globe, and I get to catch up with Emmie as well. Although I don't know for how long she and Ellen have been talking.

Emmie had then brought up the idea of shopping and suggested the mall. Heck to the no to that, the mall would be too hectic at this time. Also, it would be quite a long walk from here. So we've settled on going to the plaza, which wasn't a terribly long trip.

Bus trip, that is.

We've had our choices between the supermarket, dress up store, shoes store, office supply shop, and the electronic and videogame stores. There were at least three full-service restaurants, and one so happens to be an ice cream shop. That was to be our final destination before we'll call it a day.

The shoes store was where we went, Emmie eyed a few pocketbooks that effortlessly grasped her attention with their sophisticated presence and charm. And I suppose it is time for a new wallet. Each of us looked at the different purses they had: Ellen found a blue satchel handbag with a big pink letter eight sewed on each side as well as an outer pocket, I hadn't found a thing, and Emmie was still looking. Ellen and I sat and talk as we waited for Emmie, who stood in front of the mirror with two different handbags.

It was driving me insane when I hadn't told Ellen about what happened the other night, and I filled her mind with as much details as one could write a book about. And I could… I could make something based off of that. Although with little to no information I have of the rest of that world, that would have to wait. I had whispered to her everything, just so no one else would be able to hear.

When I was done, she stared at me wide-eyed. At first I had thought she thought I went insane overnight, until her lips curved into a broad smile. _Phew_… She believes me…!

She took a moment before she spoke. "Is the whole place like Narnia?"

I laughed. "As far as the magical talking critters go, yes."

"Oh my god…" she gasped. "I _so_ want to go!" I couldn't help but chuckle, she can be so adorable sometimes… "How do you get in? A portal in your closet?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if it's even open during the day. After we've finished everything here, we can run to my house and see. Oh Ellen, you'll love it!"

"Well duh, I know that…" We were squealing with excitement, tightly embracing each other. I quickly pulled away and placed my index finger before my lips, she mirrored my posture. We were like two little girls that had just shared a secret, as if one told the other she had a crush on a boy from school.

Emmie must have noticed, because I caught her staring at us shortly after. I stared back as Ellen's gaze flickered from me to Emmie. Finally she goes back to looking into the mirror, posing with the two purses. And I could have sworn she mumbled, "A parallel universe hidden in one's closet…" But then I was able to see her hidden smirk from the mirror. She chuckled. "Absurd…" that word embraced audio more than her last sentence.

So then I spoke up. "What?" Yes, Emmie, what are you talking about? Although she didn't reply. Instead, her eyes glanced upon mine before turning away. How odd…

When she turned back around, she fully faced us. "I cannot decide on which purse I want, which style I prefer more…"

"Well, what do you want?" Ellen asked.

"Oui, that's the thing… I don't know. But tell me: what do you think looks best? 'Classic Cutie'?" she turns to her left side in a pose to show us a small pink, quilted hobo handbag with a large bow in the front. "Or 'Sassy Chick'?" she then posed with her other side, showing us a hot pink weaved handbag. If I had to choose between the two, I would choose the hot pink handbag. It looked more average, certainly… But…why in pink?

"This one looks so cute, it's so…_petit_." she was referring to the hobo handbag. I agreed with her, though that seems more like something one would wear in a fashion show. "And this one…more everyday-like, and pretty in color." obviously she meant the other purse. If she's so set on those two pacifically, then that is the purse…

Ugh… Pink is not a good color for an everyday-purse, especially that shade.

Ellen spoke. "That one, of course. But if you're looking for something to match all of your outfits, then you want a white or a black purse. Grey can work too." My words exactly…

"Perhaps when the time comes that I began to need a purse all the time. But until then, _this_ is what I will carry with me." A shade like that for a purse to carry around? I can hardly think of so many colors that'll match that. I mean, teens our age don't really need purses – we don't go to too many places besides school anyway. But whatever, it's her funeral.

"So… I suppose you both have found what you're looking for?" Not me.

"I was looking for a new pocketbook, or something small enough to carry small things."

Emmie placed both of her hands on her hips as she tilted her head of the side, pressing her lips together. "Well, I did find two clutch handbags. I was thinking of buying one of them…unless you wanted it." She picked up the two handbags and showed them to me. The first one was leathery and a dull shade of gold, quite ugly in my opinion. The other one was a little bigger, black and made with the same material. The latch was lined with silver studs, inside was glittery. I liked it, it was pretty.

When I've reached for it she handed it to me. "Yeah, I would prefer that one as well."

Ellen's gaze switched from the other purse to Emmie. "That one matches your outfit too."

"Oh most definitely! It certainly goes swell with her shirt, which looks like a moldy lemon." Wait a second… I smell something, and it smells awful…

Like a school tramp.

Oh, of course. It is none other than the Wicked Witch herself: Stephanie Crow.

She was with three other girls: a blonde girl, an Asian girl, and a dark-skinned girl. I recognize all of them, they're some of Stephanie's friends. Beatrice Lila, Ren Toyama, and Serena Price… I suppose they're supposed to be popular, hence being friends with the witch. I just don't hear much about them…

Emmie rolled her eyes at her. "I don't believe anyone was talking to you. Do us all a favor and go jump off a bridge or something."

"Do _us_ a favor and move back to France, we'll be even more satisfied after you jump off the top of the Eiffel Tower."

"So cliché for you to say. After all, you are the coolest and most popular teen in school."

Stephanie smiled. "That's right." she spoke in a soft tone. "I run that place, just like a queen bee would. And you best not stand in the queen bee's way, because you surely won't live to tell the tale."

"One of us won't be living to tell anything." Emmie had gotten into Stephanie's face, almost as close as if she were going to kiss her. "Queen bee or not, I'll still kick your ass. There isn't a single sole that can stomp all over me with their behind on their shoulders, especially not…" her head swiftly dropped and bounced back up again. Stephanie only twisted her mouth in the expression to amusement, as if it sounded tempting. I've never seen or heard her fight anyone before, same with Emmie.

Ellen began pulling her towards the registrar. "Come on, it's not worth it. We have _better_ things to attend to." Stephanie's expression remained the same, her haughty smirking was really getting on my nerves. I hate it so much, it makes me want to punch her really hard. And if I could, she would be flying to the moon with no rocket – NASA would be _begging_ to have her become one of their astronomers.

I wish Ellen would release Emmie on her, better her than me for Stephanie's sake.

Her spiteful reddish-brown eyes had met up with my pair of eyes, her smile changed into a wicked one. Her expression then mocked pitifulness, and it for some odd reason reminded me of Malistaire. I began to count to ten. "And I suppose you have something to say?" For a while I hadn't responded. After a moment of my silence she raised both of her eyebrows, as if urging me to say something. "What's that?"

Finally I replied. "I have nothing to say to you." I have plenty of things to say to her. The only reason why I refuse to say anything is because the air around us was beginning to feel tense, and it would only take the right words for us to engage in a heated and physical exchange.

Ellen began to pull me towards the register as well. "You heard her; leave her alone… Leave us all alone." She rolled her eyes and joined her friends in a giggle. Beatrice and Serena chuckled while Ren was whispering to them, glancing at Emmie and I several times and giggling with them. Stephanie whispered something quick to them before the four of them cried with laughter. That revived the memory of Malistaire and his henchmen when they were all laughing at me.

Stephanie finally spoke aloud again. "You're right Ren; fantasizing can sometimes really be a bitch, but the only thing to turn to when you have nothing. An outcast loser _especially_ knows what that feels like: daydreaming constantly, allowing childish and unrealistic dreams get in the way of everyday life… It's no wonder why they're so antisocial, yet very social with imaginary friends…" her gaze flicked to me, an evil smirk planting itself on her face. "Right Milly?" her friends behind her snickered, and Ellen grasped my hand tightly. All I could produce was a dirty look. Dear Lord, is there any possible way I can punch the witch's face in without worrying about getting into trouble.

Emmie had our bags in separate plastic bags, paid and ready to use. She pulled us towards the door while shouting at them. "Fuck yourselves! You know how to do it better than _anyone_ in the country!" Stephanie and her friends laughed even more as we exited the store.

…

We scratched out the plot of getting ice cream, it was starting to get late anyway. Emmie had went her own way to go home, Ellen went home with me to see the portal I told her about. On the walk towards the neighborhood, I went on about what I wish I could have done and said to that she-devil. She agreed, and said she wished she hadn't stopped Emmie.

Finally I was home again. As we entered, I saw Milla in the living room, texting on her cell phone. Mom was there in the kitchen, cooking tonight's meal. She greeted us both. We went up to my room and closed the door for no one to eavesdrop.

"I don't know how it formed, or what caused it, but I do know that the world it takes you to is truly breathtaking. Words can't describe how amazing it is, so you'll just have to see it with your own eyes."

"Then let's see it already!" I went over to the closet and pulled it opened.

"Do you see a shrine?" I asked.

She took a moment before answering. "I see a bunch of shoes and clothes." Oh, of course you do. I am being played as a fool… Either the portal opens during the night, or other mortals can't see it.

What am I to say so I don't look like a complete psycho? "Maybe it only opens during the night…" a glance at her made me see her discomfort and disappointment. "Can you spend the night?"

She shook her head. "No, not tonight. Tomorrow night won't work either because we'll be preparing to leave for the hotel in Vermont." _Oh Ellen_! How could have I forgotten about that already? I just wonder how my vacation will turn out; I will be here with my pesky sisters, Ellen will be gone for most of this week, and I have school tonight… Will I even survive?

To hide all of my mixed feelings, I smiled. "Very well then, I hope you will send me postcards."

Chuckling she said, "As long as you send _me_ postcards of Wizard City." we both had a nice moment of shared laughter.

"Alright wise one, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Until then." she had left, and mom had called me down to dinner.

…

_Before her stood a tall tower afore the beautiful waterfall scene at the end of the cave. Removing the leaves stuck to her clothes and hair, Milly took a step towards the stone bridge with her companions following behind. A blue-haired dark-skinned boy was sitting on the bridge's railing, gazing up at the tower. The tower doesn't appear to be terribly spooky, Milly thought, apart from the surrounding gravestones and dead trees. Bats swarmed above the tower, the tower's windows were the color of the midnight sky, the ground was coated in mist, and a light cool breeze was playing in everyone's hair._

_Milly leaned against the railing beside the boy, who hadn't removed his eyes from the tower when he spoke. "This is Nightshade's tower, definitely. We ought to find a way inside without waking up the undead." slowly but surely, he moved his gaze to rest upon the group. "I trust your journey here wasn't entirely troublesome?"_

"_Yea, no thanks to you." a black boy in a dark red hood stood beside Milly, glaring at the blue-haired boy. "You're like a freaking ghost. If we're all in this together as a whole, stop disappearing all the damn time. Those Lost Souls could have done us in!"_

"_I'm sorry," the other boy said dryly. "But allow me to remind you that we don't have all night. If they find out that we are out of our dorms, we're in some deep shit."_

"_We already _are_ in deep shit, ever since that damn Malistaire went buck wild!"_

_The boy's gaze returned to the tower. "Nightshade will be waiting in his chamber, for I sense that he is aware of our presence. Obviously, it's not going to be any walk in the park." he jumped down from the railing and started towards the tower. "Let's get inside."_

"_Lead the way." spoke a redheaded boy. They followed the blue-haired boy across the bridge and up to the tower door. The redhead twisted and pulled the knob repeatedly. As the door rattled and shook under the boy's grasp, Milly could have sworn that she had felt the ground beneath her tremble ever so slightly._

_A brunette wearing an olive green cloak stared at her feet for a long time, as if she __was trying to listen to something beneath the soil. "It suddenly feels very strange… I sense an eerie aura coming from the ground, the soil beneath speaks for itself…"_

_The blue-haired boy sighed as he rubbed his face. "Damn… Okay, never mind that. Let's just get into the tower."_

"_We can't," the redhead spoke. "The door's locked." the other boy swore again._

"_Alright then… We can find another way in. It won't be easy, but –" he was interrupted by the shrieking coming from the brunette. Her screaming pulled the other's attention to each of the graves where gaping holes laid in their wake. Everyone closed in together as they drew their ready wands, each eager to blast an enemy away._

_The soft thudding of footsteps surrounded them, the moaning and groaning getting louder and louder. Feint sounds of shovels dragging against the ground neared as the appearance of the foes no longer hid within the shadows. The undead had awaked; provoked from their disturbed slumber, and ready to punish with their dull shovels._

_As Milly gripped her deck of spell cards, she made a quick glance to the side to meet with a companion's. Although she met with no one's gaze, she no longer saw any other Wizard with her._

_She was alone, with the undead._

_One ghoul lunged at her, holding its shovel back. Milly ducked as the angry shovel swung over her. When the tool came back for another swing, she stumbled back while the shovel's tip flew by an inch from her torso. Milly pointed her wand at the ghoul and flicked her wrist while taking small steps. A yellow and blue beam shot from her wand and collided into the ghoul, tossing it backwards and onto the ground._

_She stared at it as she continued to walk backwards, until she felt herself colliding into another body. Her hope of that body being one of her companions was dashed when she saw the lanky body turn towards her, the ghoul twisted its face into an ugly expression. _

_With the tip of her wand glowing and pointing at it, she made quick steps __backwards as the ghoul followed with its ready trowel raised. Before she could cast her spell, the ghoul's trowel crashed into Milly's wand, knocking it out of her grasp. The impact wasn't enough to knock her to the ground, but she fell in fright and in shock. The ghoul's forearm with the trowel fell into the short grass with a light thud in front of her. Once the ghoul found a shovel dropped by the other and started reaching for it with his other hand, Milly took advantage and began to search frantically for her wand._

…

I jumped awake with a yell. Let's see…that's three weird dreams that had played in my mind this week. I am beginning to wonder the purpose of them, none of these dreams made sense whatsoever. They were all random in their own way, _this dream_ I just had, I have no idea as to what that was about. Milly, it is time to get answers. Better yet, it is time for Wizard City.

After I threw back the covers, I raced to my closet and pulled the door opened. I quickly became devastated, what happened to Wizard City? Does this mean, after all this time, _that_ was my once in a lifetime chance of setting foot on a world like that? Oh it _can't be_! _No way_! Now I am angered, I just _can't_ believe I blew it. Why did I have to return to Earth? _Why_?

Out of rage, I kicked a shoe nearest to me. A purple wisp came out of it after the shoe flew, appearing to be dizzy. Studying it even more, I realized that it was the _same_ purple wisp from before…

"You're back." I told it. It came to and stared at me, before fleeing behind my hanged clothes.

"Oh no you don't…" I stepped into the closet and placed my hands between the clothes, and I became stunned by the beam of light that shot in my face. With a shriek I fell forward, landing on wooden flooring. Small pain striked me after as I laid there, studying the green stripes all over the floor. But after looking at them even more, they were too curly to be stripes. They each speared to be part of the same line, including the little squiggles attached to them here and there.

It was the spiral vine. I was once again inside the large tree…

_No duh, Milly…_

I went back into my room and got dressed: a blue tank top, white capris, a red cropped cardigan sweater, and the sneakers I wore earlier today. I brushed my hair out nice and neat, straightened my clothes, and began packing.

I used three different bags: one bag was a white and purple tote with several flowers in the front, with a smiley face of a purple and pink monkey. Inside of it were some clothes, no accessories – the earrings I wore today are my usual, I don't spend much time on anything else. My other tote was a navy blue, shorter but much wider. In it were school supplies and notebooks – it never hurts to be prepared. And the last bag was a burgundy suitcase, with more clothes and a couple of pairs of shoes. As for my clutch purse I bought at the store, that went into the white bag. The only thing inside was my wallet.

Now, I am ready for my big adventure…if school counts.


End file.
